The Most Unusual Thing
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Sometimes Fate takes the most unusual people and draw them together... Poor Kurt Edited: 4/30/11
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of X-Men**

**Warnings: Slash**

**A/N: I've edited all the chapters, some is my Beta editing and some is my own...don't ask, so I hope this is better for my old and new readers. **

* * *

**The Most Unusual Thing**

He did some dumb and crazy things in the past, some really _really _dumb and crazy things, but this has _**got **_to be the craziest and dumbest thing he had ever done.

Kurt turned away from the raining pouring outside to the unconscious mutant wrapped in bandages, once again wondering what he was thinking.

"_But….I couldn't just leave him there_"

Kurt sighed "So much for survival training" he muttered "though I'm pretty sure this comes close"

Professor Xavier had decided that his students needed some outdoor survival training, and so he assigned Logan to educate the students, and what best way to teach outdoor survival training then outside.

So Kurt and his friends were dropped off in the middle of nowhere with Logan….Rogue and Kitty were convinced that they were going to be dead by the time the sun went down.

While finding a place to camp, Kurt ended up getting lost and found…him

Sabretooth.

Kurt wasn't sure what happen to the other, to get bruised and cut up so badly, and at that moment he didn't care, all he knew was that someone was hurt and he had to help. And that's how he ended up, here in a cave cleaning and wrapping wounds of one of the X-Men's crazy and _**deadliest **_enemies.

Kurt groaned

"_Scott and Logan are going to kill me"_

* * *

Brimstone and fresh rain

An odd smell to wake up to, but he found not exactly unwelcomed, blinking his eyes open he stared up at the cave ceiling, waiting for the rest of his senses to kick into gear, while trying to remember what happen to him.

He snarled when the name Trask entered his mind, and he made a mental note to kill the man.

A noise to his right had him growling and rolling into a defensive crouch, a soft gasp was all he heard before he found himself falling to the hard ground landing flat on his face, his body laced with pain and going numb.

"_What the hell?"_

What was wrong with him, his body should have healed by now; he jerked and gave a warning growl when a hand touched his shoulder. He was a little surprised when he smelt little fear and a lot of concern, before he was rolled gently over to his back.

"You alright?"

Sabretooth stared at the face of one of his enemies, his mind trying to come up with a name, snarling when the boy touched him. The boy jumped but didn't remove his hand, instead he started removing the bandages around his bare chest.

Where were his shirt and trench coat?

A surprised shiver trailed through him when a soft furred hand ran gently over his damage and his pain shot skin

"They should have healed by now" he heard the boy mutter, and silently agreed, his injures should have healed long before he had passed out. The fresh scent of his blood tickled his nose, telling him one of his wounds had opened.

The boy moved and Sabretooth listen to the sounds of the boy going through what he assumed a back pack, the boy face came back into his vision.

* * *

Kurt had freaked out when he the older male snarl, he really wasn't expecting the other to wake anytime soon, and after getting over the shock and startlement when the other had tried to move and just collapsed, Kurt found himself tending to an open wound all the while under a hard predatory gaze.

"_I don't even want to know what he thinking"_ The blue-furred teen thought as he finished tending to the wound, somehow he knew that whatever was going on in the feral mutant's mind involved a lot of blood and removal of his body parts.

Afterwards, he put everything back into the first-aid kit and went into his camping bag station in a corner, mostly to avoid the gaze that made him uncomfortable. He noticed the few snacks he was able to sneak and wondered if the other was hungry. He cautiously moved back over to the immobile body and Sabretooth's vision.

"Um, are you hungry?"

All he got was a deep threatening growl

"_I'll take that as a no then"_

This was going to be a _**long**_ camping trip


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything X-Men**

**Warnings: Slash!**

* * *

**The Most Unusual Thing**

He wasn't going to deny it, the blue furred Brat- Kurt- was beautiful, there was an exotic beauty about him, it also didn't hurt that he hadn't got laid in months.

Sabretooth grinned as he stared at the boy's ass, as the other moved about, he had healed and could leave anytime, but where was the fun in that? After all he knew he was making the Brat uncomfortable with his staring, and besides it was still raining.

Kurt inwardly sigh, wishing the rain would hurry up and stop so he could leave and look for the others, the way the older male kept staring at him wasn't helping at all.

"Oi, Brat" a deep voice whispered in his pointed ear, causing him to jump, and whirl around, he came face to chest with the older male, remaining him of how _**big**_ the other was.

"_When did he move?"_

"Y-Y-Yes?"

Sabretooth bent down until he was eye to eye with the other

"I'm hungry" he growled, Kurt shivered but it wasn't from fear.

"O-o-o-okay"

Kurt stumbled away from the other and towards his bag where he still had some snacks left, his mind bewildered and his face dark with a blush.

Behind him Sabretooth smirked.

* * *

Muscles flexed as he stretched, he let out a soft groan when his bones crack, dark amber eyes turned to the furred mutant laying not to far from him. He went over and squatted down in front of the other. He figured the Brat was either very brave or very stupid to sleep so soundly with him so near.

Sabretooth grinned devilish, as his mind conjured up plans for the young man, most of them involving the boy withering underneath him and using him lure to Logan to him, after all if the Brat was here, then there was a possibility that the Runt was around somewhere, so why not kill two birds with one stone.

He moved his hands towards the boy's neck, but instead of hitting a nerve and knocking the other out cold like he planned, he instead found himself running his fingers through the soft fur and hair.

With a confused and annoyed growl he snatched his hand away as though burnt, that was unexpected.

Kurt moaned in his sleep and curled further into a ball, his tail twitching occasional. The feral mutant stared down at the other before moving to the other side of the cave, he leaned against the wall and watched the other.

* * *

It was going on the fifth day, it was still raining, and they were running out of chips, and candy bars, and Sabretooth was still here.

Kurt noticed that the other male kept staring at him, expect the stare wasn't intense as before and didn't make him uncomfortable as before, no the stare was more bewilder and confused, as though he wasn't sure what to make of him.

Kurt himself was confused as well, the older male hadn't shown signs of any aggression, the first day he woke up Kurt didn't count, understanding that the aggression was just a way of defense. It befuddled the furred male, He was so use to the blood thirsty Logan obsessed Sabretooth, and the fact that he woke up with limbs still attached.

Kurt jumped and made a sound that was almost a squeak, when he was pulled back, his back pressed against a hard firm chest. He froze when a large clawed hand placed itself firmly on his waist, a deep rumble vibrated, causing the boy to shiver but like before not from fear. Dimly he wondered why he wasn't porting out of the male's hold or at least screaming his head off. The other clawed hand came and lifted his chin and Kurt found himself memorized by dark amber eyes.

* * *

Sabretooth decided here and now that the brat was his, never mind that his mind was befuddled by the other, he always followed his instincts, they've allowed him to survive this long so why bother fighting with what his instincts were saying, and they were saying that there was something about this boy.

Everything about him, just seem to draw his attention

His walk

Eyes

Fur

Tail….especially the tail

Scent

Okay he pretty sure that lust had to do with some of it, but it was also something else, something he couldn't just quiet place.

Kurt's breathe hitched when Sabretooth lowered his head and pressed against his neck, he shivered when hot breathe tickled his fur and he was pulled closer.

"Umm…."

What the _**hell**_ do you say when someone is sniffing your neck!

"Please stop?"

Yep that'll work

Sabretooth growled and pulled him if possible closer, he really should do something, like move or…. Ooooh.

Sabretooth sucked on the elegant neck, smirking when he heard a soft moan escape those lips and the body went limp. He nipped drawing out a mewl, his nose twitched when the scent of arousal hit him. His hand moved underneath the shirt, caressing the fur, marveling at how soft it was.

Kurt knew this was wrong, very_** very**_ wrong, but when he did that thing with his tongue on his neck like that, and played with his nipples, he didn't even know that his nipples were that sensitive.

"V-V-vait!" Kurt gasped, when another hand went lower to his pants line.

"Why?" Sabretooth growled, his voice husky and rough, and Kurt found himself loving it.

"_My god vhats vrong with me! I shouldn't be enjoying it, hey! His hand doesn't belong there!"_

Sabretooth blinked as his vision was filled with dark blue smoke and his nose filled with brimstone.

Kurt glared at the other from the corner he ported to, his face warm and he knew he was blushing, at least he hope it was a blush and not from being flustered, never mind that his was half-hard.

Sabretooth shook his head, probably to get rid of the smoke, before narrowing his eyes at Kurt, Kurt gulped, but glared back, Sabretooth smirked, and licked his fangs suggestively.

Kurt was sure he was blushing now.

The feral mutant moved forward, more than ready to pick up where they left off, when a roar echoed and a blur tackled him.

"Kurt!"

Looks like his friends found him.

* * *

**_Reveiw Please!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Most Unusual Thing **

Sabretooth moved through the woods, although his steps were silent, he was angry. He had once again lost to the midget, not only did he lose more of pride but he lost his chances of screwing the brat!

The mutant paused, with a thoughtful frown

Why was he more upset of not getting the brat then losing a battle with Wolverine? Normally he wouldn't care about a lost piece of ass, so why did this bother him? Maybe it was because he lost the brat to the runt.

Sabretooth didn't care that he had claimed the boy as his own earlier, it was really just a moment thing and it _**was**_ mostly to piss off Logan.

Yea that was it, oh well didn't matter now; he'll just have to find another way to get Logan shouldn't be to hard.

With that Sabretooth carried on, Kurt far away from his mind.

* * *

"KURT!"

Said person jumped and looked at the annoyed face of his sister

"Sorry Rogue I vasn't listening" he said with a sheepish grin, Rogue rolled her eyes

"Obviously, wanna tell me what's on your mind?"

Kurt sighed, before looking up at the big blue sky, he had decided to sit outside today, feeling suffocated inside the mansion, with all the looks and questioning he kept getting.

"Sabretooth"

Rogue narrowed her eyes, and Kurt inwardly cringed.

"What about 'em?" she asked icily, _what did he do? _Is what Kurt knew his sister wanted to say but didn't and Kurt was thankful for that at least.

"I just" Kurt hesitated "I just can't get him out of my head"

Rogue raised a brow at that, but stayed silent.

"Every minute I'm thinking about him and what happen in the cave"

"What _did_ happen in the cave, you didn't really give a lot of details, all you said was that he didn't do anything, which I and everyone else finds hard to believe especially Logan"

Kurt blushed as he remember what went happen at the cave, briefly he wondered what _**would **_have happen if his friends hadn't came.

_/You'd be getting your freak on with that big hunk of sexy mutant /_

Kurt let out a muffled squeak and his fur darken, Rogue watched him curiously wondering what the other was thinking.

* * *

"I'm tellin ya Charles, Creed did something to the Elf"

"Well, until Kurt comes to one of us, there nothing we can do about it Logan"

Logan growled before looking away from the two teens sitting outside, he knew there wasn't anything they could do about, he just wish the Elf would hurry up and say something.

Logan ignored the voice in his head that told him that the only reason why he was so upset was because he could still smell Sabretooth's scent all over the boy, and he was trying his hardest to ignore the instinct that screamed at him, saying this was his pack, he was Alpha and he fought not to grab the Elf and mark him, covering his scent all over the furred body, erasing the other.

"Logan, please I really like that chair"

At the sound of the professor's voice, Logan blinked out of his animal induced trance and lessen his grip on the chair he was sitting in.

"Sorry" he grunted, before standing and leaving the room, Professor X just chuckled and went back to his book.

* * *

A month past, a _**MONTH**_! And he still can't get the brat out of his head!

Sabretooth snarled as he paced in the small room, that he had uh **borrowed.**

Why couldn't he get the brat out of his head, damn it all, he can still smell the other's scent!

He moved over to the window that gave him a distant view of the Xavier Manor, it was early and he knew that the brat and his friends were heading to the school not to far from here. With a deep rumble from his chest he headed to the door, grabbing his furred trench coat along the way.

He headed to the back alleyway where his bike was parked, he climbed onto it started it and rode off, heading once again to Bayville High.

He stopped a corner away from the school, he hide his bike, and scale on top of his usual building that gave him a good view of the school …and the brat.

Why was he doing this was beyond him, it's not like he cared that he stalking, he done it before, and enjoyed it for that matter.

Maybe he would find a clue as to why his mind and instincts were going coo coo over the blue mutant.

* * *

"Kurt?"

Kurt turned around, the feeling of being watched leaving.

"Yes?"

"You've been districted lately" Jean said, her mouth turned into a concerned frown. Kurt gave a reassuring smile.

"I'm okay" he said, getting disbelieving looks his way.

"I find that hard to believe" said Scott "you've been acting weird, ever since that time in the forest" though he couldn't see the other's eyes, Kurt knew that they were narrowed with suspicion and concern.

"Really guys I 'm fine" he said, there was no way he w as telling them that he felt like he was being watched, or those…..dreams.

_/Really, really hot and yummy dreams/_

Oh yea, and the little voice in his head that sound suspiciously like Boom Boom, a horny, sarcastic, slightly sadistic Boom Boom.

The bell ranged singling the end of lunch much to the displeasure of the students. Kurt stuffed the rest of the food in his mouth, ignoring the disgusted and slightly amused comments of Rogue and Kitty. He tossed his tray away and hurried along to French class, why he had to take a foreign language class, while he himself was foreign was beyond the blue elf.

After school Kurt was able to convince his friend and sister to let him walk home by himself, wanting to be alone for a few moments to gather his thoughts, something he wasn't able to do with a house full of super-powered humans, two that could read his mind if he let it go astray. The last thing he needed was for Jean and the professor to come to him asking why he was having dreams about Sabretooth screwing him brainless.

_/Though I wonder what their face would be like if you told them about the kinky kitchen dream/_

Kurt blushed and shushed the voice, said voice just laughed.

_/You know for a virgin, you sure dream about a lot of kinky stuff/_

The blue elf quicken his steps home, the fur on his face hot and dark. Never noticing the one of his thoughts and fantasies was not to far behind.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Most Unusual Thing **

He couldn't take it anymore!

A snarl escaped the feral mutant, dark ember eyes narrowed in anger as he watched the one called Scott keep touching _**his **_Kurt.

His claws dug into the tree bark, when Scott placed an arm around Kurt's shoulders and the Brat smiled at him!

That was it! He was going in there, kill the X-brat, and take his Kurt out of there, never mind that it was a school full of students, nor that the other X-Men could probably take him out easily, or that he was suppose to be watching nothing else.

Consequences be damn!

* * *

Kurt was very lucky to have such a good friend like Scott.

Finally after sometime, Kurt broke down and told his friend about the dreams, and what really happen. Scott for his part was a little bothered by all of it, but seem to understand, at least Kurt hoped he did, and the older male was just glad to know that Kurt was alright, and helped to keep the rest of the noisy X-kids away.

Now him, Scott, and Evans were sitting outside eating lunch, talking, laughing and joking about like always, and then it happened.

Kurt had made a teasing comment about Scott, the older mutant pulled him closer and ruffled his hair as playful punishment, then out of nowhere a roar echoed and Sabretooth appeared.

Students scattered, Scott stood ready to defend while Evans went to find the others and Kurt….Kurt could do nothing but sit there and watched memorized.

He never noticed before, probably because at those times he was trying to not to get killed, but now he did and he couldn't look away.

Sabretooth moved with such an animalistic grace and strength, that Kurt just found it memorizing.

"Kurt, a little help!"

Kurt came out of his daze just in time to see Scott thrown into a wall…..wait why the hell was Sabretooth even here!

"Scott!"

He teleported over to the fallen mutant who laid in the rumble unconscious but luckily not dead, sighing in relief Kurt looked over his shoulder at Sabretooth who was coming over, though his fangs and claws weren't bared anymore, he still looked anger.

Kurt crouched protectively in front of his friend ready to port him and Scott out of here if necessary.

* * *

Sabretooth felt his anger increase when he saw the Brat crouch in front of the other, ready to defend.

"Move Brat" he growled, the boy shivered but he didn't smell any fear.

"Nein"

The feral mutant bared his fangs and moved closer until he stood in front of the other, he was expecting the other to port away, he was surprise when he didn't.

"Move" Sabretooth growled again

"Nein, I'm not going to let you hurt him"

"I'm not going to hurt him, I'm going to kill him, there a differences" he snarled, pissed at how his Brat was refusing to do as he was told.

Kurt stood and glared.

"Nein!"

They weren't getting anywhere with this, and if he didn't do anything, the other X-Men would be here soon.

"Fine, but you're coming with me, conscious or unconscious I don't care"

* * *

Kurt blinked at the request, surprised.

"M-me? B-But vhy?"

Sabretooth rolled his eyes, gave an impatient sigh before grabbing Kurt and throwing him onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"H-Hey!"

"Shut up and stop wiggling!"

"Eep! Did you just pinch me butt!"

"Yeah, nice ass by the way"

"Put me down!"

"Didn't I say shut up!"

* * *

"Scott…Scott….Scott!"

Scott groaned and slapped away the hand that was shaking him, his eyes fluttered open and he felt dazed.

What happen?

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"He'll be fine, just a concussion"

"And that makes him fine?"

"Maybe we shouldn't have shaken him"

And why was everything so loud…Kurt! Where was Kurt?

"Kurt"

Jean gently pushed the other back down, "Easy Scott" she said

"Where's Kurt? Is he okay?"

Jean and Kitty glanced at each other both with frowns.

"Everything's gonna be alright" Jean then said carding her fingers though his hair, as Rogue and Evans came back with Logan and Ororo, instantly Logan noticed that Kurt wasn't with them.

"Where the Elf?" They didn't get much information when Evans called them just that Sabretooth appeared.

Kitty gave him Kurt's inducer watch

"Sabretooth has him"

* * *

Kurt grunted when he was thrown onto the bed, he looked to glare at the other mutant, only to gulp when the other towered over him, those amber eyes seeming to glow.

"V-Vhat do you want vith me?"

Kurt squeaked when he was pushed onto his back onto the mattress, his eyes went big when Sabretooth towered over him on his hands and knees.

_/Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! / _the voice squealed in delight, and Kurt wondered what it was so excited about.

The furred male felt his heart and breath quicken when Sabretooth lowered his head… .. and sniffed him?

_/Not the kind of foreplay I was hoping for, oh well/_

"You reek" Sabretooth growled, Kurt frowned, he just took a bath this morning!

Kurt tensed when the feral mutant nuzzled his neck.

"V-Vait Ah!"

* * *

Sabretooth nipped at the neck, licked it then nuzzled it, smirking when the body went limp and arousal invaded his sense of smell.

Brat's neck was _**very **_sensitive.

He moved up and nibbled on one of the pointed ears, while his hand worked underneath the shirt to play with the furred stomach, while the other played with the pant's waistline. His hand moved up and tweaked a nipple gaining a gasp.

"P-Please v-vait"

Sabretooth ignored the request and went back to sucking on the neck, causing the boy to mewl. He left the nipple to rip off the shirt.

"Hey oooh" Kurt arched into the warm mouth that sucked onto his nipple.

Sabretooth moved over to the other one, he paused when a three-fingered hand carded into his hair, he glanced up at Kurt for a moment listening to the soft panting, before resuming his task. He let go of the nipple and went down nuzzling as much furred skin as possible stopping at the waistline.

* * *

Kurt was in a daze, everything the other was doing felt so nice

_**RIIIIPE!**_

Kurt blinked, _"Did he just—"_

Kurt looked down, his pants were gone, and it looked like Sabretooth was working on getting rid of his boxers as well.

"_Vait a minute what I'm I doing just laying here anyway!"_

Sabretooth blinked and looked down stared where Kurt once was, he looked over his shoulder and found Kurt standing half naked in the middle of the room.

"_At least he doesn't smell to much like that X-brat now" _

With that thought Sabretooth rolled over then sat up to face the other with a grin, taking in the boy's slender figure, chuckling when the other glared at him.

"Relax Brat I'm done for now" he said, watching as the other bristled and his tail twitched in anger and annoyance.

"Vhy did you kidnap me in the first place?" Kurt asked,

"Cause your mine" Sabretooth said with a sound that was a mixture of a purr and a growl. Kurt felt something stir in him at the words, though that didn't stop him from protesting.

"I'm not yours!"

Sabretooth tilted his head, as though he was wondering why Kurt said those words in the first place, before baring his fangs.

"Then tell me who you do belong to so I can kill 'em"

"Huh?"

"Is it that Summers kid?"

"Vhat?"

"Or maybe it's the Runt"

"Nein! I don't belong to Scott or Logan, I don't belong to anyone! I just vant to know why you kidnapped me!"

* * *

Sabretooth wasn't sure if he should be happy that he didn't have to fight for his brat or pissed because he didn't get to kill anyone. Looking at the annoyance face, he decided he could live without the fighting for now.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Most Unusual Thing **

The mansion was in an uproar, one of their own had been kidnapped, by Sabretooth no less! Oddly enough the only one who didn't seem to worried was Scott, who was known for his over-protectiveness of his friends.

If anything he seemed amused by it all

Jean thought he hit his head harder then they all thought.

* * *

The door opened and closed softly as not to wake the other, the brown bag was tossed on the table along with the furred coat, he made his way to the bed were the other was sleeping. It took all his power not to purr at the sight of the other in _**his**_ shirt curled up in the sheets, instead he took of his shoes and crawled into bed, and pulled the body closer to his.

Sabretooth nuzzled the blue neck and inhale the unique scent that was his Brat, Kurt mumbled something in his sleep and snuggled closer to the other. Sabretooth smirked before looking around the hotel room.

It wasn't dirty but it wasn't high class either, the bed sat in front of the T.V, a chair and table in one corner, the door to the right was the closet and the door to the left was the bathroom.

They couldn't stay here long, another couple of day perhaps but they were going to have to leave, unless he wanted the X-Men and the runt to find and take his Kurt away, but there laid the problem, so far his Kurt had been good, and hadn't tried to run away. Of course it could be just a plan to make him lower his guard for the other to escape, though Sabretooth had a feeling that was not the case, and he knew that that the other wouldn't take kindly to having to leave the state let alone the country, and would port away in a quick minute.

He did have a device that would prevent the other to use his powers, but he didn't want to use such a thing, considering what its real purpose was for.

A muffled squeak had him blinking out of his thoughts, and looking down at the now awake Kurt, who was looking at him in surprise and embarrassment.

"Hey Brat I brought you some burgers"

Kurt blinked blankly up at him, previous emotions forgotten "Burgers?"

Sabretooth nodded

"In the morning?"

"Its 2in the afternoon"

"What! I slept that long?"

"Yeah so what, are you hungry?" Sabretooth then growled huskily and tighten his hold on the other "or maybe you want to have a little fun"

Kurt eeped and ported out the bed and the other's arms, to where the T.V was. Sabretooth admired the way the other mutant looked in his shirt, the shirt he had given Kurt when he had ripped the other's earlier, it was big on him making him look small and adorable vulnerable, it stopped barely over his knees.

"_Now if he'd only get rid of the boxers"_

While Sabretooth was in Fantasy Land, Kurt went through the brown bag on the table and took out a wrapped burger, he unwrapped it and surprised that he was just how he wanted it.

"_Why am I not to surprised about this?" _he thought as he took a chomp out of the food, remembering the feeling of being watched, he then realized to late that he didn't check the burger for drugs.

Sabretooth must have notice his face because he chuckled as he grabbed hold of the remote that was on the floor on the side of the bed, and turned on the T.V.

"Relax I didn't drug it, now pass me one"

Kurt tossed the other burger, and sat down on the chair and turned his attention to the T.V, Kurt was a bit surprised to see it on Tom and Jerry, but then thought that the sadistic cartoon suited the other's taste of violence, no matter how childish it was.

* * *

He had gotten lost in the woods, interrogated, stalked, kidnapped, and sexual molester _**twice! **_And now the person who started it all was asking him to the unspeakable.

"Nein"

"You're the one who said I needed a bath"

"Yes, _**you**_, not me _**and**_ you"

Sabretooth shrugged, "Fine then" with that said he grabbed Kurt and literally carried him inside the bathroom, the other ranting and raving temporally forgetting he was a mutant with teleporting abilities.

Sabretooth placed Kurt on his feet and took off his pants, which were the only thing he had wore seeing as how Kurt was wearing his shirt and his coat was laying somewhere on the floor.

Kurt eyes widen and he well stared

_ /He. Is. A. God!/_

For once Kurt and the voice agreed on something, everything about the other screamed, animalistic god-like perfection.

For one thing he was tall about 6ft and some inches, broad shoulders and big, but not overly big muscles. His skin was tanned, well defined six-abs, he was covered in hair, though it didn't throw off his appeal and if it anything it made him sexier. His hair was long and thick, bushy eyebrows but they looked good on him. Kurt found his eyes going down and they widen and his face warmed.

_/Omg! He's like a horse!/ _the voice squealed, and Kurt could just see the drool puddle.

"Having fun?"

Kurt suddenly found the floor very interesting.

* * *

Sabretooth was not vain and didn't care much for appearance, he taking a bath only once a month, two the most was proof enough, but with the way his brat looking at him, he felt proud of his body.

He turned on the water, making it warm, he wait for it to be nearly full before turning off the water. He turned back to Kurt who was still staring at the floor tail twitching nervously, shirt and boxers still on.

With a sigh, he grabbed hold of the other, nearly ripped off offending cloths.

Kurt squeaked and his tail wrapped and covered himself, it didn't do much but the other suppose it was a natural reaction, compared to him who could give a damn about nudity.

Kurt struggled as he was dragged into the tube, he stiffen when he was placed on the other's lap.

Sabretooth grabbed the thing the hotel called soap, and started washing the other with it. Slowly Kurt began to relax and even leaned back against him, giving a sigh of bliss, until…

"Eep! Hey don't touch there!"

"But it has to be cleaned"

"I'll do it myself, ah! Stop don't do that!"

This was going to take a while.

* * *

Logan sniffed and raised a brow, sure he knew the other had to eat, but he figured he preferred something more….raw, wondering the mutant entered the fast food restaurant, ignoring the others in line went up to the girl at the cash register and held out Kurt's human picture.

"This boy come in here?"

The girl shook her head, and then Logan showed a picture of Sabretooth, where Charles got a picture of the feral mutant he didn't want to know.

"What about him?"

"He came in three days ago, scary guy, nice butt though"

The last thing Logan needed to know was what kind of butt Sabretooth had.

"You know which way he went?"

"No, though I heard him muttering something about living the state"

Great just great

"Thanks" Logan grunted, then left pulling out his cell phone.

* * *

**_Reveiw Please!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Most Unusual Thing **

He could leave anytime, he knew this yet something stopped him, something kept him here. It wasn't because of the threat about his friends being harmed, Kurt finally figured out the other only half serious.

Though that probably wasn't good either

Maybe it was because he was getting a chance to see something no one else in the whole world was able to see and actual live, and that fascinated him.

Since the day he fought the other Kurt saw nothing but a ruthless obsessed killer, someone who seem to enjoy causing misery and pain, but now that person was beginning to fade away and replaced with this new person.

Sexual Harassments aside, Sabretooth was surprisingly very affectionate though still rough, the older male seem to enjoy touching him any chance he got, and liked cuddling with him when he slept, his face always buried in his neck and arms wrapped tightly and possessively around him, like now.

Kurt was a little ashamed to admit that he liked the attention, it was no secret in the mansion that he was a flirt, but that mostly made up for his low self-esteem, after all who in the right mind would want to date something that looked like a blue-furred demon.

_/Obviously him/_

It was also obvious that Victor was not in his right mind

That was another thing, Kurt had learned Sabretooth's real name. It was during one of Sabretooth's sexual attacks, and Kurt trying to avoid it had shouted the first thing that came to mind, taking both by surprise.

_Kurt grunted when his back hit the floor, he stared up with wide eyes at the mutant looming over him, grinning in triumph._

"_Got ya" Sabretooth growled and swopped down for the prize._

_Kurt desperate to get out of the situation blurted out the first thing that came to mind._

"_Vhats your real name?"_

_Sabretooth paused and looked at him in surprise, then titled his head with a thoughtful and curious look, and it remained Kurt of a kitten._

_A big horny kitten._

"_Why the hell do ya wanna know that?" Sabretooth finally asked _

"_V-vell, you've seen me naked and we sleep in the same bed together, you know my name but I don't know yours kind of unfair don't you think?"_

_Sabretooth nodded, and Kurt waited, a full fifteen minutes went by and Kurt began to wonder if Sabretooth even remembered his name, after all he was about as old as Logan._

_And who knows how old Logan was._

"_Victor"_

"_Vhat?"_

"_Victor Creed that's my name"_

"_Oh…..you look nothing like a Victor"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Hey don't touch me there!"_

"_Fuck! Why the hell you bite me for?"_

"You're thinking about something" came the sleepy voice of his bedmate

"How did you know?"

"I can smell it"

He could _**smell **_it?

"_I wonder if that's how Logan always knows when we're lying" _

"You hungry?"

Kurt's stomach decided to answer, Sabretooth snorted before getting out of bed, grabbed his coat as Kurt was still borrowing his shirt, which was going to have to be cleaned soon.

"Stay" Sabretooth ordered

"I'm not a dog!" Kurt shouted at the already closing door.

Kurt pouted and huffed before rolling over and burring his head underneath the sheets, going back to his previous thoughts about the other.

Yes he liked the attention, but he knew better then to get in to deep, after all it could all be a trap.

_/Or maybe your just being paranoid/_

Kurt sighed, well he had good reason, they didn't exactly have good history together.

_/Okay point, but he hasn't done anything to you so far/_

The blue furred mutant rolled over deciding to ignore the voice.

"I vonder if everyone's still looking for me"

* * *

Okay so he didn't have to steal the extra burritos, but his Brat had missed dinner and breakfast this morning, mainly because of him but that was beside the point.

The last thing he wanted to do was starve his Brat to death.

Sabretooth paused, he sniffed the air and cursed before backing away into a nearby alley. There he scale the building and perched on the rooftop just as two familiar figures appeared around the corner.

Rogue and Kitty.

"Are you sure this is right?" the voice of Kitty reaching his sensitive ears

"That's what Logan said" Rogue said

"I hope Kurt's alright" Kitty said, her voice laced with sadness' and worry

"Me too that bastard better not have hurt a single piece fur on my brother or else I'm putting him in a coma, though Scott doesn't seem to worried"

"Yea weird, maybe being thrown into a wall jiggled something in his brain" Kitty giggled as the two rounded the corner and out of sight.

Sabretooth snarled, this was not good, there was a reason why he picked this neighborhood, he knew here no one would dare bother him and stay out of his way, but it seems like the X-Men were getting closer.

He figured he had about three more days before he and the Brat was found. That would be enough time to get the things he needed, but then there was Kurt.

Earlier on, he probably would have wondered why he was making such a big deal out of the boy, but several weeks of just living with the other his animalistic part of his brain had label the furred boy as mate, and his instincts screamed at him to do anything for his mate.

And right now his instincts were telling him to flee with his mate in toll, kicking and screaming cause that he was sure his Kurt was going to do, once he told him they were leaving for the mountains.

* * *

_**Review Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Most Unusual Thing **

"It's been a week, how long are you going to sulk?"

Kurt ignored him, his tail swirling in the air in anger, his back facing Sabretooth who stood there with an amused grin on his face.

"Still don't see what you're mad about"

Kurt bristled before whirling around and glaring at Sabretooth.

"Vhat do you mean you don't see? You drugged me!"

"So, besides you look so delicious sleeping"

"Kidnapped me!"

"Reach remains me, I'm the only one allowed to do that to you"

"And I wake up to find myself in the mountains!"

"It's the only place I could think of that'll no one will find or bother us"

"That's beside the point! and what do you mean only you can kidnap me? Are you crazy?...never mind don't answer that"

Sabretooth moved closer, he wrapped his arms around the young male and nuzzled his neck with a deep purr mixed with a growl. Kurt went back to ignoring him, squishing down the light feeling that was doing a jig in his chest.

"The X brats would have found me and taken you" Sabretooth said, nipping at a pointed ear "and I wasn't about to let that happen, you are _**mine**_"

Kurt shivered at the possessive tone but his anger would not be deflated, with an annoyed huff he pushed the other away and stood.

"I am not yours!"

With that he stomped out of the cabin.

* * *

"Here"

Kurt caught the item and looked at it, his eyes widen. It was his inducer watch, at least it looked like it, it was bigger.

"Where did you get this?"

"No where. There a town nearby, it's small but it'll keep you occupied"

Sabretooth went back to watching television, ignoring Kurt's disbelieving stare.

While he wasn't keen to the idea of his Brat wondering in the town, he also knew he couldn't keep him locked away in the cabin, no matter how much the thought appealed to him.

He had seen the way Kurt was restless in the hotel, and if they had stayed longer, Sabretooth was pretty sure the kid would have bolted.

* * *

The town was nice and quiet and welcomed Kurt with open arms, though they did give him strange and curious looks when he told them he was staying in the cabin in the woods.

"Hey Kurt, did I keep ya?"

Kurt looked up from the newspaper he was reading and smiled at the men who slide into the booth next to him.

"Sorry I'm late" the man said

"It's okay Taylor, besides I vasn't vaiting long" Kurt said, just as the waitress Jill came up.

"Finally decided to show old man, you know it's rude to keep your date waiting" Jill teased, Kurt blushed while Taylor pouted.

"I'm not old!" And he wasn't, he was 21 two years older than Scott, he had met the man the second day he was in the town, and they hit it off great.

Jill laughed before talking their orders and walked off to place them, leaving the two alone.

"I'm really sorry for being late, the boss was getting on me"

"It's okay, besides I like sitting here, it's peaceful"

The two chatted, talking mostly about their day and teasing each other, after eating diner the two walked around until the movie they were going to see started.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask. Why are you staying at the old Creed Cabin?"

Kurt stopped and stared, did they know about Victor?

"Vhat do you mean?"

"You don't know?"

Kurt shook his head, millions of things going through it, like he was really staying in Victor's house, he figured it was abandon or that the mutant scared off the residents, and why didn't the other tell him.

"I figured" Taylor sighed "let's sit here for a moment" the two sat on a nearby bench, Kurt waited with anticipation.

"I'm sure you noticed the stares you got the first week you arrived and mentioned staying in the cabin"

Kurt nodded

"Well it's because no one been in that cabin since that day"

"Vhat happen?"

"The Creed family use to live there, Jacob and Mary Creed, and their two sons Victor and Luther. They were your regular everyday family, and got along with just bout everyone, till one day the two sons just disappeared. When asked Mary and Jacob said they shipped their sons off to boarding to school to get the type education they never had, not many people brought it and became suspicious, but since no one could prove anything they left it be"

Kurt listened, his heart pounding, he wasn't even sure why, because the story couldn't be Sabretooth's, it could just be a coincident, that's all.

"A few years went by, and old man Casey a good friend of theirs went by for a visit, what he saw he remembered till death."

Kurt was sure he wasn't going to like what he was going to hear next.

"There laid Jacob and Mary, dead. Bodies torn blood everywhere and sitting in the middle of it all with a twisted grin was Victor."

"B-But vhat does that have to do with me staying there, is it hunted or something?"

"No, it's just there have been rumors, that the runaway Victor is sometimes seen returning to the cabin, so you can see why the townsfolk give you such odd looks"

Kurt sat there stunned, not knowing what to say or do, so many emotions.

"Kurt you okay?"

Kurt jerked away from the hand on his shoulder startled.

"Sorry" Taylor said

"I-It's okay" Kurt said softly, "um I'm going to head back, I-I'll see you tomorrow"

"Kurt—"

"I'm fine really, see ya"

* * *

"You're late!"

Sabretooth glared at the other when entered the cabin, nose flaring taking in the scent of others on his brat, one in particular.

Kurt jumped and Sabretooth was surprised to smell fear leaking through Kurt's scent. Sabretooth moved from the sofa and moved towards the other, Kurt squeaked when Sabretooth grabbed hold of him, and sniffed him.

When he didn't smell any injuries he looked down at the now shaking boy.

"What's wrong brat?"

"N-Nothing"

"Something happen at the town didn't it?"

"N-No"

"Even without my nose I know you're lieing"

Kurt looked away, and slide around Sabretooth and headed to the master bedroom and closed the door.

Sabretooth stood there, wondering what just happened, and even considered going down to the town to terrorize them and find out what they did to his Kurt.

"_He'd probably be pissed if I did that" _he then thought, before heading to the master bedroom to see if he could figure out what was wrong with his brat.

The cabin that they were staying it was large with two stories, it had a full stocked kitchen, a living room, the master bedroom, and a basement, upstairs were two more rooms and an attic along with a wash room.

When Sabretooth entered the room, it was dark but he could make out the curled body laying on top of the bed, he went and crawled over his brat and nipped at a pointed ear."Are you going to tell what's wrong or I'm gonna have ta guess"

Kurt didn't answer just curled if possible tighter.

"You want to go back? If that's it then I'll just hunt you back down and chain you somewhere"

No answer and that usually did get one, then there must be something else, but what and since his Kurt looked like he wasn't going to answer any time, he didn't have any other ideas.

With an annoyed growl he rolled onto his back pulling Kurt along until the other laid on his chest, he nuzzled Kurt's hair, while turning off the inducer, revealing Kurt's true form. He wrapped his strong arm around the slim waist and just held Kurt.

He felt Kurt tense and his body shake, causing him to frown and became a little worried, this was a first.

"Hey, tell me what's wrong with you, I can't stand the scent you're giving off!" he snapped, causing Kurt to flinched.

"I-I'm sorry" Kurt suddenly stuttered

Sabretooth sighed, "Just tell me, so I can kill what ever made you like this"

Kurt wiggled in the other's hold only stopping when Sabretooth just tighten his hold on him.

"I-I" Kurt stuttered, "t-t-this cabin"

"What about it?"

"I was told some things about it"

Sabretooth blinked, then snarled _"Damn gossips" _

"D-Did you r-really do that…to your parents"

Sabretooth sighed, he sometimes hated his life.

"Don't worry bout that"

"But—"

"It happened, and now it's over"

"So you really..killed your parents"

Kurt's voice was soft then it usual was, and something in that tone tugged at the feral mutant.

* * *

Kurt wasn't sure why he was making a big deal out of this, he should have expected it given Sabretooth's reputation.

So why he was so upset about this, why did his chest hurt so much?

Why did he want to believe that what was told to him was a lie?

"I was ten, me and my brother Luther were fighting over a pie that was made earlier, he pushed me and I got mad, I guess that's what awaken my mutation, I charged at him claws and fangs bared and killed him. It was an accident, but I couldn't take it back"

Kurt laid there listening, he barely noticed the large hand running through his hair.

"Dad came out and saw me and my dead brother, he knocked me out, and I woke up chained in my basement, he pulled out my fangs and claws every day since they grew back. When Mom came down I remember begging her to let me go, but she didn't."

Kurt could feel the anger radiating off the one he laid on top of, but said nothing, he just listened to the husky voice that spoke

"Finally after some years, I think I was fifteen or sixteen, maybe older. I gnawed off my own hand to escaped and killed my parents, after that I left"

* * *

Sabretooth finished his story, his hand stilling running through the soft hair as he waited for some type of reaction.

Disgust was usual one of them, followed by fear.

He was surprised when neither came, even more surprised when arms wrapped around his neck in a hug.

"Hey, not that I don't mind or anything but—"

"I'm sorry" came the soft voice.

"I don't want your pity"

"I'm not, but your parents shouldn't have done that, they didn't have the right, besides it was an accident, like you said"

"I could be lieing you know, I'm not like the runt" And why was he discouraging Kurt again?

"The professor told us that a lot of times when our emotions get so extreme they trigger our mutant gene and it causes us to loss control the first time, and besides, you were a little boy back then, as hard as it is to believe, and you didn't know right? So it really wasn't your fault. You must have been so scared, not knowing what was happening to you, and why your parents were doing what they did…so I'm sorry"

The hugged tighten

Sabretooth blinked then smirked before nipping at a pointed ear, this kid was something else.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Most Unusual Thing **

It was empty again.

Kurt sighed; this was the third night this week that Victor wasn't in the cabin.

It had been a surprise to wake up one morning to find the other gone with no note or anything. At first Kurt was a little bewildered, then he didn't even bothered already used to it, thanks to Logan's habit of disappearing for days and figured he would be back.

Kurt had also used this opportunity call the manor, cause he was sure everyone was in a panic with him being gone for weeks now….the call didn't go as planned.

"_Hello?"_

"_Jean?"_

"_Kurt! Thank God! Where are you? Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine Jean, just fine, as for where I am. I can't really say…Jean?"_

_There was a loud thud on the other end followed by several loud voices, before someone finally spoke._

"_Kurt?" _

"_Hi Rouge"_

"_WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"_

_The elf winced and laughed nervously as he listened to his sister rant and rave all the while promising death threat on Sabretooth._

"_Rogue! Rogue! ROGUE!"_

"_WHAT!"_

"_I'm fine, Victor hasn't hurt me"_

"_Who the hell is Victor?"_

_Oops_

"_That's Sabretooth's real name"_

"_Oh….he doesn't look like a Victor"_

"_I know, veird huh"_

"_Wait a minute, who cares about that! Are you hurt?"_

"_For the last time no, he hasn't even plucked single hair uh fur"_

_Silence_

"_H-He hasn't?"_

"_No" Okay so he sexual harassed him about every other day, but that was beside the point._

"_Did you hit your head or something like Scott?"_

_Kurt sighed, he raised an eyebrow when he heard more shouting on the other end, it sounded like Logan, Kurt decided now would be a good time to hang up and so after a quick goodbye and a promise to call later he hung up._

Golden eyes took in the cabin, it felt so much bigger now that it was just him. With another sigh Kurt turned back around and went back out to the town.

* * *

His blood flooded his sense, his head was light and he was uneasy on his feet, all his body wanted to do was rest, but he couldn't.

He need to get back to the den, to his mate.

He had to get going, he needed to see…his…mate…

* * *

"I think I'm crazy, do you think I'm crazy Taylor?"

"I think everyone crazy, including Jeff he shouldn't have given you that last beer"

"Ja" Kurt giggled, Taylor sighed as he dragged the drunk young man along the path that lead to the cabin.

"Why do you always wear long sleeves it's not that cold out here" he grunted as he heaved the other up, Kurt wasn't heavy but since he was now uncoordinated it was harder for Taylor to get the other to where they needed to go.

"I vean he's our enemy, he's not very nice and he left me all alooooooone!" Kurt whined, his German accent coming in heavier now that he was drunk.

"I'm sorry"

"Maybe it's cause I'm not vute, Am I vute?"

"You're very cute Kurt, I'd do you in a second"

Kurt giggled again and snuggled next to the other, causing them to stumble, finally they arrived at the Creed Cabin and with some difficulty fell through the door, landing in a pile. Kurt underneath Taylor burst out laughing.

"I'm happy you find this amusing now come on I need to get you onto something that's not the floor" Easier said than done, but it was done, now if only Kurt would let go of him. It not that he found being held by a cute boy was uncomfortable, but being the cabin was really making him nervous.

"Uh Kurt" the arms around him tighten and Kurt cuddled closer.

"Please don't leave me" the young male whispered, it sounded like he was on the verge of crying "I don't vant to be alone"

Taylor sighed; this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Morning came, the sun shined down on the quiet cabin, the door quietly open and a figure lightly stumbled in, dark amber eyes scanned the room, a snarl escaped when they landed on the sofa. All other thoughts forgotten he made his way over to the furniture and grabbed the collar of the sleeping man on his Brat, waking both of them.

"Vhat—?"

"The hell?"

"I leave you for a few days and your find yourself a new play toy"

Kurt blinked sleepily at the other, his brain not fully processing that fact that Sabretooth was here or speaking, it was when Sabretooth turned to snarl at the now terrified Taylor that Kurt's brain jumped into gear.

* * *

"You JERK!"

Sabretooth blinked when a throw pillow hit him in the head, he stared at the now fuming mutant.

"What was the for?" he asked

"Vhat do you mean? You left vithout so much as a vord and left me all by myself!"

Sabretooth's nose flared as the scent of unshed tears, anger, relief and sorrow invading him.

"You missed me?"

Kurt's fur darken and he looked away with a pout "N-N-No, it's just that you could have at least told me you vere leaving" he mumbled.

Sabretooth tilted his head, then he smirked "You're a terrible lair brat" Kurt humped then his eyes widen.

"Taylor!"

Sabretooth looked at the man who he had dangling from the floor by his collar

"Um hi there" Taylor said with a nervous grin "you must be the bastard Kurt was talking about, it's nice to meet you I'm Taylor"

Sabretooth snarled at him causing the human to cringe, he bared his claws ready to kill the man when Kurt stopped him.

"Victor don't!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because he didn't do any of the things I know you're thinking he did"

"Then why was he all over ya?"

"Because I uh got a little drunk and he carried me home"

Taylor nodded vigorously, he didn't want to die.

"I asked him to stay vith me" Kurt didn't remember anything after that, but thought it was best not to mention that.

Sabretooth was not happy with the explanation, while he knew that his Kurt hung around with the man and several other people, he didn't worry to much cause he knew that they would avoid the cabin all together. Which was one of the reason why he left for a job without taking the other, knowing Kurt would be better off staying here instead, at least that what he thought until he came through the door.

"Why the fuck you ask him to do that? You never asked me to stay when I go places"

* * *

If he didn't know better, he would think that Sabretooth was jealous.

That wasn't it was it?

Kurt jumped when Taylor yelped as he was carried and thrown out the house, Sabretooth snarled at the man before slamming the door shut.

Kurt eeped when the other turned to him, a spark in those dark ember eyes, he knew that look. It was the look that told the blue furred mutant that he was about to be pounced on.

"Listen brat I don't want you hugging no one else but me, your mine"

So he was jealous.

Kurt pouted, so what, if he hadn't left him alone for so long then he wouldn't have felt so lonely.

"_Did I really miss him that much?"_

The answer was he did, at the manor, there was someone always there so he never really felt alone, but now with just the two of them.

"Oi whats with the water works?"

He was crying?

Kurt touched his cheek and sure enough he was crying.

* * *

Sabretooth will admit he started to panic when his Brat started to cry, he was about to freak out when he cried even harder.

"This-hic- is all –hic- your fault" Kurt cried, big fat tears rolling down furred cheeks, Sabretooth ducked when another pillow was thrown his way.

"My fault! What the hell did I do? I didn't kill the human, no matter how much I wanted to! And will you stop throwing those damn things at me!"

"You left me, you grade A bastard! It was so quiet and empty and and and" Kurt burst out crying even more and buried his face in the pillow he was going to throw at the mutant, leaving Sabretooth looking befuddled, then it finally clicked.

His Brat had been lonely.

"_Great just what I needed"_

Kurt sniffed as a large hand came to place itself on his head.

"Look Brat, next time I'll leave a note or something kay? Now stop crying, you look ugly when you cry"

Kurt just snuggled closer to the body he was pulled closer to and cried harder.

* * *

Damn that animal!

Always messing with his plans, and he was so close this time!

"Sir"

"What!" he snapped

"We've found what has be stolen" The solider handed him the notepad, he flickered through it eyes widening when he saw what was now gone.

"And the backup files have been destroyed"

With a growled of anger and frustration he threw the notepad onto the floor and stomped out of the room, revenge the main thing on his mind.

* * *

_**Reveiw Please!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**DisclaimerL I do not own X-Men**

**Warnings: Slash, sex.**

* * *

**The Most Unusual Thing**

Kurt woke up to what was becoming a norm to him, a strong arm thrown around his waist, nose buried either in his hair or neck, his tail wrapped around the other's leg, and a strong large warm body spooned against him.

The blue furred mutant yawned but didn't move, not wanting to wake the other, who probably was already awake anyway, instead he cuddle closer to Sabretooth taking in the warmth that the other gave. He even nuzzled the other's arm that he use for a pillow, while he let his thoughts wondered.

After that night, something happened between the two of them, they seemed closer he suppose. They still bickered though and Sabretooth still sexual harassed him every chance he got, but the bickering was more playful banter now, and half the time Sabretooth just spent most of the time cuddling with Kurt instead of groping him.

Kurt also found himself feeling less confused about whether he should stay or escape back home, he found himself calling wherever he was with Sabretooth home….and that scared him a little.

"You're thinking of something again" came Sabretooth's sleep voice as he nipped at one of Kurt's pointed ears, before yawning.

"And your breath vtinks" Kurt said with a wrinkle of his nose.

Sabretooth grin devilish before blowing his breath in the others face

"Ewwwwww! Go brush your teeth, vangs or whatever you call them!"

Sabretooth tighten his grip as the other struggled, the two stayed like this until Sabretooth let him go and got out of bed.

"Stop being a lazy Brat and hurry up with breakfast"

"Lazy? You're the one who wouldn't let me go, hey! Are you listening!"

Kurt grumbled as he made his way through the kitchen.

"And use water and soap!" he called, as he got out the things needed for breakfast. By the time Kurt was done, Sabretooth was done in the shower, and came out.

"Wahhh!"

Wet and naked.

"What?"

"Put some clothes on!"

"Why? I'm wet"

"Then dry off jeez!"

Sabretooth grinned, he loved teasing his brat it was so much fun. He ducked as a spatula was thrown his way, and knew it was time to stop.

"Fine, fine, I'm going and here I thought I'd give you a treat"

"Who would want to see that!"

* * *

Charles sighed as he signed off of Cerebro, his search turning up useless; it made his heart ache at the thought of once again telling his students he failed.

He didn't think he could take the looks of disappointment again.

"Professor"

"Come in Rogue"

"Any luck?"

"None I'm afraid"

"We couldn't find anything either, Professor, I'm scared"

"I'm sure your brother is alright"

"But even with his powers, he could still get hurt; I mean I don't buy that 'I'm alright' crap one bit!"

"Yes it does sounds suspicious, but for now all we can do is keep searching"

"I know but, I can't help but feel something bad is going to happen"

* * *

He was being stalked _again_

Kurt sighed before turning to glare at the trees, knowing his stalker a.k.a Sabretooth was there watching.

"Following us again?"

Kurt turned to Taylor and nodded, Taylor chuckled earning a glare from the other.

"You're not helping" Kurt said

"Sorry, but I think it's understandable, after all he did find us in a compromising position"

"But this a bit extreme"

"Would you rather he lock you up in the Cabin forever and ever?"

"…I hate you"

Taylor snickered, and throws an arm around Kurt's shoulder, earning a growl from the trees and a sigh from Kurt.

"You're signing you own Death Wish, you know this right?"

"Perfectly"

Kurt groaned, when the arm tighten and the growl grew louder, he was so going to get it when he got back to the Cabin, that is if Victor didn't lose it and kill Taylor here and now.

"You still coming to the party tomorrow night right?"

Kurt nodded, excitedly; Tony's parties were rumored to be one's to remember.

"Great! Now it's time for lunch!"

* * *

The moon engulfed the Cabin in its glow along with the forest and the town, inside the Cabin it was an anything but quiet.

Sharp teeth nipped gently at a pointed ear causing him to shiver, a warm tongue licked at it before kisses were trailed down his jaw and to the long elegant neck, a mewl escaped lips when he nip, and licked at the neck. The body underneath him went limp when he sucked on a sensitive spot.

He moved away from the neck and went lower, he pulled a harden bud into his mouth and suckled on it like a cub causing the body underneath him to gasp and arch.

He growled deeply and suckled harder while his other hand played with the other nipple.

"V-Victor"

He shivered; never did he think his name would sound so good

"Victor, please"

Victor pulled away from the nipple, he licked at the other harden bud then went down licking and nuzzling the silky soft furred stomach, stop to play with the bellybutton with his tongue.

He left the bellybutton and moved on; his hands grabbed hold of the long blue legs and spread them. He gave a soft growl as he buried his nose in the soft dark blue curls, inhaling the musky scent. His ears twitched at the pleaded whimper.

"Victor, more"

He looked at the straining erction, droplets of cum dripping down, he licked at the white liquid following the trial upwards til he got to the head. He sucked on the swollen head, causing the harsh panting to turn into soft moans and cries.

"Ah!"

He took the whole length into his mouth, growling softly when blue three-fingered hands clenched his hair, he allowed the hips to arch resulting in him taking the erction in deeper in his throat, one of his hands played with fuzzy balls, noting they tighten. Telling him the other was close.

He quicken his pace, bobbing his head up and down faster, til his brat came gasping his name.

He let go of the now limp cock with a small pop, and looked at his shivering, lust dazed soon-to-be lover.

He moved back up and kissed him, shoving his tongue into the other's mouth not at all surprised to feel his brat's new erction poking him. He growled when the other's tongue stroked his own.

"V-ictor" his brat panted when they pulled away "more!"

He smirked devilishly, before placing two fingers in his mouth, he wet them just a little, to make sure that there would at least be a pleasurable amount of friction, his grin turned feral at the thought.

His Brat gasp softly when the first barely wet finger pushed into his virgin hole, slowly he moved the finger in and out marveling at how tight his brat was, purring at the thought of that tightness surrounding his cock. After a while he added the second finger making scissoring motions to widen the opening, his Brat moaned and withered beneath him, thrusting against the fingers.

He withdrew the fingers, gaining a whine; he leaned and licked the boy's cheek, then pushed the boy's legs up and onto his shoulders, his soon-to-be lover moaned when he felt the tip of his huge cock at his entrance. Without any warning he pushed in hard and fast up to the hilt.

"A-ah Nnh!"

He hissed, it was so tight and hot. He moved his hips snapping, pushing in hard.

"Yess" his lover hissed "more"

Who was he to deny his boy?

He pushed in deeper, his cock hitting that spot that made his lover's breath hitch and arch, He snarled as he moved pounding into the willing body, the bed rocking and creaking under the actions.

All his sense were filled with his lover

His scent

They way he clung to him

The sounds of his voice, encouraging, demanding more of him.

Their muffled grunts and moans, hung in the air as they kissed, as did the creaking of the bed and the scent of their love making.

Large hands ran over the furred body, dark amber eyes watched the flustered face, watched as eyes fluttered close, and how his lover threw his head back each time he thrusted in, hitting that spot.

Never did he see something so beautiful.

He grabbed hold of the throbbing cock and pumped it, causing his lover to come, with his name on his lips. He cursed when the walls around him tighten, his thrust became more frenzied, til finally he came into his lover deep and hard, his hot seeds spilling into the body beneath him. There was so much that it spilled out covering the boy's thigh. He slowly relaxes, easing out and a little to the side so that his lover's legs can flop down onto the bed.

Lazily he slides done the spent, trembling body until he was in between parted legs where he licked up the spilled cum, a soft moan reached him, while a hand lazily caressed his ear.

"My Kurt" he growled possessively.

* * *

Kurt woke up, tired and aching; he hissed in pain when he sat up, he cradled his head as he tried to remember what happen last night. Movement by his side made him look.

He was in bed.

With Sabretooth.

Both naked.

His backside and waist were in pain.

* * *

Reveiw Please!

So he did what any sane person would do, he screamed bloody murder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men**

**Warnings: Slash, sex!**

* * *

**The Most Unusual Thing**

It had to be a dream.

Yes that's right, a dream, a _really_ bad dream.

Kurt jumped when arms were wrapped around him, and his neck was nuzzled.

"Vhat h-happen last night?" he squeaked out.

Sabretooth tighten his hold on him, "You went to that party, after threatening to teleport my limbs to different parts of the state if I followed, it was getting late even for me, so I went to get you"

Kurt was sure he wasn't going to like what he was going to hear next, and was proven correct when Sabretooth snarled and spoke.

"I found you and that little monkey in a room, he had drugged you and was about to fuck you"

Kurt grunted when the arms started to squeeze him tighter, "S-Sabretooth v-van't breathe"

Sabretooth grunted and lessen his hold, then he continued "So I killed the bastard, grabbed you and brought you back"

"But, vhy did we..you know—" Kurt trialed off, to embarrassed to even say the word.

"Like I said he drugged you, with aphrodisiac, how the hell the monkey got that stuff is beyond me, anyway, you keep begging me to help you, and with you pheromones I couldn't resist and screwed you into the bed"

Kurt's fur became how "Y-ou, didn't have to—"

"I wanted to" Sabretooth purred as he nuzzled Kurt, Kurt let him to shock to say or do anything.

Sabretooth was very happy, he finally was able to claim his boy, and he couldn't wait to do again…again…again.

* * *

He licked his brat's cheek, taking note of how he stiffen, he was not a fool. He knew his Kurt was in shock and would probably be in denial for a while too, not mention he Brat _was_ a virgin.

Sabretooth grinned with glee in the knowledge that he was the boy's first, and if he had any say about it the only one.

"You hungry?" he asked, deciding he would give Kurt some moments to himself before he pounced again, he left before Kurt could answer, closing the door behind him.

Kurt barely noted the other leaving, his mind was still focused on one thing.

He had sex.

He had sex with Sabretooth.

He ignored the fluttery feeling in his chest, at the thought of the words.

He was no longer a virgin, something he was hoping-not matter how distant that goal was- to save until marriage, though he wasn't upset that Sabretooth was his first. He suppose, he was upset that he couldn't even remember the night, that and he was even sober enough to give proper consent.

He also suppose he was worried, he knew that the feral mutant wanted to have sex with him, and now that they…did it, what would happen , would Sabretooth leave him, or maybe kill him.

Somehow, the thought of the other leaving him hurt more than being killed.

"You're thinking of something again" came the husky voice by the doorway.

Kurt sniffled and rubbed his eyes, as he felt the sting of tears.

"What's wrong, you in pain?"

Kurt shook his head, yea he was in pain but not that kind of pain.

The bed dipped, Sabretooth place his chin on Kurt's shoulder "Tell me" he demanded softly.

"What happens now?" Kurt whispered, but the other heard him.

"Well someone probably found the body already, it'll be best if we leave as soon as possible, so I'd say goodbye to the Taylor boy soon"

"N-not that"

Sabretooth raised a brow, "What then?"

Kurt opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out.

* * *

"Sir, we have found the mutant"

He came over and study the screen, a certain section was highlighted in blue

"And it's not alone, there another mutant with it"

"Can you identify it?"

"No sir"

"Doesn't matter, we'll capture both of them"

* * *

Victor lasted a week before he pounced, by that time Kurt had calmed down a bit, and even remember most of that night.

It was Tony who had tried to rape him

He briefly remember Taylor having to leave early because of a family emergency, and he was sure that's when the other male appeared.

He had went back down there to find the older boy in the hospital, apparently Sabretooth was losing his touch, he was still alive, though no one in the town was surprised that Tony was attacked in the first place.

But that wasn't important now, what was important was him being pressed into the wall with Sabretooth's tongue down his throat, he had tried to resist, really he did! But then Sabretooth had kissed him and all resistant went out the window.

Sabretooth's tongue was stroking inside his mouth, using his teeth until Kurt's lips were hot and tingling.

A growl vibrated off the other as blue legs wrap around the other's waist, Kurt's muffled moan echoed when large hands kneaded his backside, he whimpered in disappointment when Sabretooth pulled away, only to whimper again when sharp teeth grazed against a sensitive part of his neck. He pulled Sabretooth closer, one hand tangle in the long hair the other clenching a shoulder.

Sabretooth let go of the neck and buried his face in the soft, short fur of Kurt's chest, feeling the blue boy's fingers tangle in his hair with a series of pleading little noises as he located a nipple and suckled at it viciously, tugging it gently with his teeth and feeling Kurt's spine arch with the sheer pleasure of it.

* * *

Kurt was not sure why he thought waiting for marriage to have sex was a good idea, it felt so good, he gasp when teeth pulled sharply at his nipple.

He wanted, _needed _more.

Sabretooth pulled away, growling in approval, as one of Kurt's three fingered hands accidently brushed against his clothed cock. Kurt squeaked when a hand grabbed hold of his and pressed it against the bugle.

"Touch me" Sabretooth growled huskily, thrusting against the hand.

"But ah!"

Sabretooth sucked on the pointed ear, before demanding his request again, Kurt gulped and with a blush, started to work on the buttons of the other mutant's pants. He pulled out and curled his hand around the length, Kurt watched in fascination as Sabretooth closed his eyes and his head drooped as he let out a strained moan. He bit his lower lip and stroked the length, growing a bit braver when hips bucked against his hand and breathing became heavy.

Sabretooth grunted, as nimble fingers continued to pleasure him.

Kurt sped up his strokes, gasping when Sabretooth came hard and all over his hand.

Sabretooth took a moment before taking hold of the cum covered hand, slowly and sinfully he licked it, smirking at the gasp he received, he sucked and licked the three-fingered hand until it was cleaned, his dark eyes taking in the trembling lust-dazed Kurt, before kissing him, his tongue mapping out the willing mouth while one of his fingers carefully pressed in the tight ass.

Kurt hissed at the slight burn, which quickly turned into a moan when he pressed against that spot.

"Please" Kurt gasp against his mouth, when he added the second finger.

"Please what?" Sabretooth purred as he took in a nipple again, making scissoring motions with his finger, teasing that spot that caused Kurt to wither and pant with pleasure, before he pulled them out, causing Kurt to whine.

"Please..I need…ah!"

Sabretooth pushed the fingers back in, he wiggled them around before pulling them out once more and thrusted his cock deep inside the slimmer body.

Kurt gave out a loud cry and arched, withering as much as he could as he clung to him, as Sabretooth thrusted into the withering hot, tight body.

"Fuck" Sabretooth growled as he thrusted harder and faster, causing both to moan, he barely noted that Kurt was moaning and gasping in German as he filled him again and again, pounding against the small nerve, that would push his lover over the edge.

"V-Victor, ah Ja! Härter!"

Sabretooth growled, his lips pressed against Kurt's shoulder, snarling a bite as Nightcrawler suddenly tightened around his cock.

"Victor!" Kurt gasp, shuddering, his inner muscles spasming around the impossibly hot cock that still pounded him against the doorframe, moaning pitifully as he rode the aftershocks.

Sabretooth growled teeth sinking into the tender flesh of Kurt's neck as he came hard surprising him, his seed filling and overflowing from Nightcrawler's ass.

With a soft sigh he rested head in the side of Kurt's neck, gently licking at the slender furred flesh, purring when Kurt stroked the back of his neck.

* * *

Kurt stayed there, his mind coming down from its high.

He had sex with Sabretooth..again.

Wonderful, hot sex.

Funny he didn't feel all those emotions like the first time, except for one.

"Victor"

Sabretooth grunted and nuzzled his neck.

This really wasn't the best topic to bring up as pillow talk, but he couldn't stop his mouth.

"Well you get rid of me now? I mean—well—uh"

Sabretooth looked at him with a raised eyebrow, tilted his head to the side, before smirking.

Kurt gasp softly when he felt Sabretooth harden inside him, he had forgotten about _that_. He moaned and arched when the mutant thrusted into him.

"Listen brat" Sabretooth grunted in between thrusts " You. Are. Mine !"

Kurt whimpered in pleasure, and let Sabretooth have his way with him.

* * *

_**Review Please!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do own X-Men**

**Warnings: Slash, sex**

* * *

**The Most Unusual Thing**

The past few days was full with nothing but sex, sex in the bed, on the floor, on the sofa , on kitchen floor, on the kitchen table, on the kitchen counter, against the refrigerator, the wall in every room, in the bathroom, even on the porch. Then there was the positions, he was pretty sure he missed something when he and Evan had snuck that porn book, it also seem that the other was testing his flexibility, not say he didn't love it, because he did!

Kurt wasn't even surprised when he learned that Sabretooth liked bondage, something about the blue furred tied down seem to enthrall the feral mutant

The headboard banged against the wall, the moans and cries filled the room, long blue legs held up by clawed hands high in the air, toes curled. Bodies covered in sweat, the air musky with sex.

"Bitte, Victor" Kurt mewled arching, close to completion.

"Again" Sabretooth growled, thrusting deeper and harder, "say my name again!"

"Victor! Ja more! Ah!"

Both shuddered as they came.

Kurt grunted as the large body collapsed on top of him, he sighed when Sabretooth lazily slide down until he came to his chest, and started giving small licks at his nipple. Sabretooth purred when fingers ran through his hair, Kurt giggled at the sound, gaining a sharp nip.

The two stayed like this until Kurt manage to convince the other to let him up so he could shower _alone._

Sabretooth sulked as he watched his lover port into the bathroom, minutes later he heard the sounds of water running. He yawned before stretching, his bones creaking. His nose flaring as he took in the mingled scents of him and Kurt, his cock twitched as he remembered what just happened three hours ago, it also didn't help that h e was now laying in the bed where it just happened.

With a grin he got out the bed and entered the bathroom, a loud yelp followed by a low moan echoed through the cabin.

* * *

Later that evening Sabretooth laid his exhausted lover in the bed (with new sheets) before heading outside, from there he leaped up to the roof. He took in the surrounding trees, his nose sniffing the air, when he smelt nothing but forest and the usual animals he relaxed a little.

Tomorrow they were leaving, where they were going he wasn't sure just yet, maybe Italy, he was sure his Kurt would love it there or Greece, they were more tolerable of mutants there.

Of course they probably wouldn't even leave the bedroom!

Victor grinned at the thought.

* * *

"Sir, we're in position, just give the word"

"Move in now"

"Yes, sir"

* * *

"Scott, get the others and suit up, I've found Kurt!"

"Yes, Professor"

* * *

The sun wasn't even raising, everything was quiet even the forest, fog coated the ground. Inside the cabin, the two lovers slept close together, unaware of the danger that was to take place…..at least one of them was unaware. Dark eyes lazily open, his nose and ears twitching.

"Kurt"

"Wha—" the smaller male yawned

"Get dress, quickly"

Kurt blinked sleepily at him in confusion.

"Do it now!" Sabretooth snapped as he got out of bed and dressed, Kurt watched him before doing the same, yelping when he was grabbed roughly.

"Victor"

"Quiet!"

Kurt watched the other sniff the air, "We're being surrounded" Sabretooth said his voice low, pulling his lover closer, Kurt's eyes widen.

"Is it my friends?" he asked, a little hopeful, which didn't go unnoticed.

"No" Sabretooth said, making a mentally note to talk to the other later as he dragged Kurt out into the living room, "but just as much as a pain in the ass" Kurt wasn't sure if he should be angry or worried about the comment.

"_Damn it, I didn't think they find me so soon, I'm losing my touch"_ Sabretooth thought before turning back to Kurt.

"Listen" he whispered to Kurt" I want you to port to town and stay there until I come and get you"

Kurt looked at him like he was crazy, no way was he leaving Sabretooth on his own in possible danger.

"Nien, I'm not leaving you by yourself"

"I'm not asking"

"And I'm not giving you a choice"

"Listen—"

He didn't get to finish, as windows burst and smoke filled the room.

* * *

**Reveiw Please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Most Unusual Thing**

Monster

Bastard

Cold-Hearted

Killer

Animal

Sabretooth was called many names. Monster and animal were personal favorites, yet never had he heard his name being called in such a wanted voice. Never had he been looked in anything but disgust, fear, or rage. Never had he anything solid in his life.

He supposed that's why he was so possessive of his Kurt, why he sees the other as mate.

Kurt was _his!_

And he'll be damned if he let anyone take him away from him.

Did that make him insecure?

When he first met Kurt, he was indifferent to him, putting him in the category of potential hostages for getting to the Runt, but then there was day in the forest.

Waking up to the smell of Brimstone was something he never thought of as a comfort, but it was. He found himself feeling relaxed around not only by the scent but the other's presence.

The sex wasn't bad either.

These feelings were something new to him, it made him uncomfortable as first, and he even hated the other for a while, that did not last long.

He didn't love Kurt.

It was more of genuine affection and adoration…..and that took months to admit, too.

Love, he'll admit was a scary emotion, scarier than him.

* * *

Sabretooth paced the cell he was thrown in, his body tensed, his eyes darken with uneasiness and anger, he glanced at the camera posted in the corner and snarled.

"My, my, restless aren't we?"

Sabretooth growled at the smiling scientist.

"Where is he?" he demanded, the scientist chuckled.

"There is no need to worry, he is fine. My co-workers are taking _very _good care of him" The man said with a sadistic grin.

Sabretooth growled, and made a promise to kill this man and his 'co-workers' if so much as a single fur was out of place on his mate.

"Where's Trask?" Victor then asked, the man was the cause of all this anyway, and he wanted to at least make the man piss himself with fear.

"I'm afraid the boss is busy at the moment, but I'll gladly tell him you're looking for him." the scientist said, Sabretooth really wanted to wipe that smile off the man's face.

A guard suddenly appeared.

"Mr. Jacob, there is a problem in section 7 that needs your attention."Stated the guard.

Jacob pouted then nodded, "It seems that our time must be cut short till the next time."And with that said the man and the guard walked away.

Sabretooth watched him leave before moving to sit on the hard thing they called a bed, he raised his clawed hand to finger the collar that prevented him from escaping.

It didn't shock him or anything painful, it just prevented him from using his mutant powers, though they he still had his healing abilities, as he accidently found out.

* * *

It was hours later before Kurt was thrown back into the cell, his limp body hitting the hard ground. Sabretooth growled at the guards baring his fangs, getting some satisfaction when they quickly exited the cell. With them gone he made his way over his lover, worry eating at him when the body didn't even so much as twitch.

Gently he rolled Kurt over, glad to see the other was breathing as his eyes ran over the body.

Kurt's shirt was gone, parts of his fur were shaved off and he could see stitches, leading him to the conclusion that they had operated on him!

Sabretooth felt the anger broil inside him at such a thought, and never in his life did he long to spill blood so badly for another.

A pained moan made him look back to the other.

"Kurt?"Victor asked.

Golden eyes flickered open, they stared in a daze at the other above him.

"Victor…." his voice was hoarse, as though he had been screaming and Sabretooth had no doubt he was.

Sabretooth nodded, gently lifting the other in his arms, taking note of the wince.

"Hurts…" Kurt slurred.

"I know."Victor said gently.

Sabretooth sat on the bed, letting Kurt cling to him, his body shaking, and even with his sense of smell he could tell his lover was on the verge of tears.

"It hurts so much." Kurt whimpered.

Sabretooth merely caressed the blue hair taking note of the dried blood.

"I vanna go home." Said the elf in pitiful voice, as he cried softly.

Sabretooth nuzzled the other.

And that's how they stayed.

* * *

_**Reveiw Please!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**The Most Unusual Thing**

He wasn't sure how long they've been here, and he didn't care, his main concern was getting Kurt out of this place, one of the boy's stitches had open, the scientists refused to do anything about it – he sure they were doing it on purpose as part of a test-, and he couldn't find anything to close it back, resulting in infection and a fever. It didn't help that they keep taking Kurt away from him, doing only God's know what, though he did have an idea, one he did not like, but could do nothing but hold and calm Kurt when the guards threw him back into the cell.

As for him, he was tortured, it was only word for it.

Electrocution, seem to be a favorite.

It seems they were testing his healing ability.

"Victor"

Sabretooth was on the bed, his back leaning against the hard cold wall, Kurt was curled up on his lap, from here the camera could still see them, but not what they were doing.

"Victor" Kurt whispered again, his voice hoarse from screaming.

Sabretooth shushed him, his clawed finger working its way inside the collar around the blue neck, he would done this himself, but the closest thing to a mirror was across the cell and in front of the camera, and Kurt was in no condition to do much of anything.

A soft pop echoed through the cell as the cap covering the fragile wires came off. Sabretooth looked over the blue and grey wires, and wasn't surprised at what he found, if he pulled the wrong wires, the collar would self-destruct.

"Victor, vhat are you doing?" Kurt asked again.

"Trying to get these damn collar off" Sabretooth responded "and I'm sure it was that damn perverted scientist's idea for the collar to self-destruct if messed with" Sabretooth moved his hand away.

He wasn't going to bother, the risk was to high, and while he would survive the explosion, Kurt wouldn't. Sabretooth blinked when a hand grabbed hold of his and moved it back into the collar he looked at Kurt, who smiled weakly but gently at him.

"It's okay" Kurt said, "I trust you"

Sabretooth's eyes widen a little before leaning and nipping at a pointed ear, "You're a fool for trusting me" he then murmured, Kurt gave a weak chuckle.

* * *

For the first time, in a very long time Sabretooth hesitated, he ran over the wires once again, going over everything he knew about bombs.

The two wires were designed to self-destruct, which two were the wires was the question.

He jumped when Kurt touched his cheek

"You're shaking"

Was he? That's a first.

Kurt grunted in pain as he snuggled closer to the other, murmuring reassurance, and trust, Sabretooth was sure he didn't deserve any of it.

Slowly he picked a wire, and cut it with his clawed finger, a feeling of relief washed over him when nothing happen.

He picked a second one, nothing happen, just one more.

He was shaking again, wonderful, a blue hand covered his once more and a kiss was place on his cheek.

Sabretooth cut the wire.

* * *

Jacob hummed as he entered the lab, a large screen in the middle of the room, on it was the blood sample of Sabretooth.

"He has the sexiest DNA" Jacob purred to his assistant, who merely nodded not looking up from his notes.

"Anything yet?"

"Not yet sir"

"What about the blue cutie?"

"Nothing"

"Oh poo, well keep trying"

Jacob sighed, Trask was not going to like this, of course the man was not known for his patience. The scientist left the lab and headed to his office.

Once in his office he took a seat at his desk, he whirled around until he was facing several televisions screen. He paid attention to one on the right, where their test subjects were.

He had been watching them since they were captured, and found them very fascinating.

The way Sabretooth also took care of the blue furred mutant, and so protective of him.

"_Kurt" _he reminded himself.

It was so obvious that the two cared for each other, and he was slightly disappointed when they did nothing more than cuddle.

His lips curled as he thought of a little experiment, that could be fun….for him at least.

He jumped when the alarms suddenly went off, rising a brow he looked back at the television.

The cell where the two were held was empty.

* * *

"Oh my god"

The X-Men stood in shock and fear, what use to be a lab, now there was nothing but metal, stones and bodies, none of them were Kurt, and that worried him.

"Jean?"

"Just a minute" Jean concentrated, trying to pinpoint's Kurt's brain signature, hoping the younger was alright.

"Found him, over there" Jean pointed to a large pile of rubble, Cyclops blasted the large stones, allowing Wolverine, Beast and Jean to move the rest, Kitty gasp at what she saw.

"Sabretooth"

"Where's Kurt?"

They all tensed when the feral mutant stirred, Wolverine claws shot out when amber eyes blinked up at him.

"What took you so fucking long?" Sabretooth said, before rolling over and passing out.

Rogue gasp, and rushed over kneeling next to her brother, who was underneath the larger mutant,

"He's alive" she said, reassuring the others.

"Let's get him into the Jet" Logan said, already lifting the unconscious mutant.

"What about him?" Kitty asked, they all looked at Sabretooth.

* * *

_**Review Please!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**The Most Unusual Thing**

_He barely registered the sounds of the loud blaring alarms, or the fact that he was moving, he couldn't even keep his eyes open._

"_Shit, more of them" he heard a growl. _

_He moaned in pain, when he was jostled roughly, wincing at the loud voices._

"_Move it!"_

_More voices, screaming and then_

_An explosion._

Kurt woke up with a jolt, shooting out of eyes wildly looked around the room, his breathing heavy. A large heavy but gently hand placed itself on his shoulder, causing him to jump.

"It's alright Kurt, you're safe"

Hank pushed Kurt back down.

"M-Mr. McCoy?"

Hank nodded, giving a gentle smile, "Everything fine"

"Vha—"

"I'll explain everything later" Hank said, picking up the fallen blanket and recovering the blue boy, "you need your rest"

Hank check his patients vitals and injures, once he was satisfied he turned to leave to let Kurt rest and to tell the others that Kurt was awake, when Kurt soft voice stopped him.

"Vhere's Sabretooth?"

Hank looked at him with a questioning gaze, before answering.

"He's in the next room, healing"

To his surprise Kurt smiled, "That's good" Kurt said relieved, and after a moment Hank left.

* * *

Sabretooth woke up around midnight, sitting up he looked around the room, the memories of what happened played through his mind, and was surprised that the X-Men and the runt had rescued him, though he was sure Logan was a very reluctant about it.

He unhooked himself from the machines and got off the bed, he headed to the door, finding Kurt was the main thing on his mind. Once out in the empty hall, he sniffed looking for Kurt's scent, his ears twitched when the picked up the familiar voice of his lover coming next door. Opening the door he was met with a surprising sight.

Kurt was thrashing in the bed, the words 'no' in German were repeated over and over again.

Kurt was having a nightmare.

He didn't even think, quickly he made his way over to the bed, and grabbed hold of the flinging arms.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt!"

Kurt jolted awake, his eyes frantic, until they landed on Sabretooth who looked down at him with some concern.

"V-V-Victor?"

Tears appeared and fell down furred cheeks, Sabretooth moved until he laying on the bed, Kurt curled at his side clinging to him, crying in his chest.

Sabretooth held him.

* * *

Kitty, Jean and Rogue quietly made their way to the room where Kurt was healing in, with a finger pressed to her lips singling to remain as quiet as possible, Rogue creaked the door open and peeked inside, gasping softly at what she saw.

"What is it" Kitty asked "is Kurt like okay?" the young mutant moved to stand next to the Goth and phased her head through the door, while Jean peeked in through the cracked door, the two gasping softly as well at what they saw.

There on the bed was Sabretooth and Kurt, the younger curled next to the feral mutant asleep, Sabretooth was awake and seem not to notice them or if he did ignored them completely. Yet that wasn't what shocked them.

No it was the older mutant's eyes.

They looked at Kurt with such gentleness and adoration , it just shocked them still.

It was minutes before they moved, Rogue closing the door, and Kitty pashing back, three looked at each other, their mind processing what they just saw.

Just what happen the past months?

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Most Unusual Thing**

Kurt had a lot of visitors when he woke up, mostly Rouge, Kitty and Logan, though Kurt was sure that the older man was coming by so often was to make sure Sabretooth wasn't doing anything to him.

Of course the ice glares and threatening growls the two threw at each other also gave him a clue.

"Mr. McCoy says I'll be all cleared tomorrow and vill be able to go back to school Monday!" Kurt said to the visiting Scott and Evans, the dark skinned boy warily eyeing the large mutant leaning against the corner, legs and arms crossed, watching the three.

The feral mutant hadn't yet left Kurt's side, like a protective pet, intensely watching Hank when he came to do his check-up, even growling when Kurt whimpered in pain when the doctor accidently touched a tender area.

Kurt knew once he was better he was going to be held hostage and interrogated by his fellow housemates

"That's great" Scott said, "everyone misses you, and keep asking about you especially Amanda and Toad"

Kurt blinked at the name, Amanda was a girl in his history class who he barely talked to but was kind of cute, and Toad?

"Toad, as in smelly annoying, vanna vrap head in duck tape Toad?" Scott and Evan nodded

"But vhy?"

"Who's knows, probably upset that his toy went missing" Evans said

The sound about right, Toad was known to tease Kurt frequently, treating him like a toy at times. The door open and Logan stepped in. Instantly the air went tensed as the two feral mutants locked eyes.

Kurt inwardly sighed, though he did have to give the two credit, especially to his lover, for them not to be fighting for so long was a miracle in itself.

"Hey Elf" Logan said, breaking the staring contest, "how ya feeling"

Sabretooth growled when the other pulled up a chair and scooted close to his bedridden lover, his claws twitched when Kurt smiled at Wolverine.

"Better, I'll be able to go to school on Monday"

"And get back to training" Logan said with a devilish grin, causing Kurt to groan and Scott and Evans to give amused and sympathized grins.

Sabretooth watched it all, a feeling of jealousy raising as well as a little voice in his head, telling him that once Kurt returns to his normal life, he'll want nothing to do with him, and will leave him.

He told the voice shut up before he kicked it's ass.

A loud growl made all eyes turn to Sabretooth, who looked down at his stomach in surprise.

"Huh" the feral mutant simple said.

Kurt giggled, "I'm a little hungry too" he then said before slowly sliding out of bed, swaying a bit when his feet touched the ground.

"And where are you going?" Scott asked as he steadied his friend

"To find food"

"Not going ta happin Elf, Hank said not to get out of bed, and there's not way I'm facing his wrath for lettin ya go" Logan said, moving to put the Elf back in bed.

"But eep!"

Sabretooth lifted the lighter male into his arms, shifting him until he was holding Kurt like a bride. Kurt looked at him with confusion, as the other stared down, ignoring Logan's hard and suspicious glare. Evan looked on confused and bewildered, Scott looked slightly amused.

Kurt then smiled and said "Onward to the kitchen!"

Sabretooth obeyed, leaving the room with Kurt in his arms, leaving behind a pissed off Wolverine.

* * *

It was truly a sight to behold, one of those rare wonders, that or everyone was on drugs.

"Morning everyone!" Kurt said cheerfully as though being held by Sabretooth was an everyday thing.

"Hey…Kurt" Jean said, unsure of what to make of it.

"Is there any food left?"

They all nodded, and watched as Sabretooth gently sat the blue mutant on a chair, next to Rogue.

"Didn't Hank say you're supposed to be resting" Oruro said a moment later getting over the shock, moving to the stove to fix a plate for the boy, she paused and glanced at the older mutant, wondering if he was hungry.

"Can you fix a plate for Vic—Sabretooth to please Oruro?" Kurt asked, answering her silent question "I am resting, I'm not doing anything, and Sabretooth carried me here anyvay"

Rogue looked at the mutant who seemed happy to lean up against the wall in a corner, she noted that he was far enough from them, but close enough for Kurt to be in his sight. She also notice that once again the large man was looking at her both with gentleness and adoration.

She only looked away when her brother pulled her into a conversation; it was going to be an interesting weekend, that she could say the least.

* * *

_**Reveiw Please!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**The Most Unusual Thing**

After being scolded by Hank, Kurt was forced to rest in the infirmary until dinner. Sabretooth would have stayed with him and have some 'fun' but was forced to go to Charles office by Ororo. She didn't look like it but Ororo was a strong woman.

"Good morning Victor." Charles said when the other entered. "Thank you, Ororo."

Ororo nodded and left though not before giving the feral mutant a weary look.

"Please have a seat."Said the telepath.

Sabretooth eyed the chair that was indicated before sitting down.

"I want to thank you for what you have done for Kurt and to let you know that you are welcomed to stay as long as you want, of course there are rules to abide by."Charles stated in his usual formal tone and decided not to bring up the part where Victor kidnapped the young boy.

Sabretooth tuned the other out by the time he got to the middle of his sentence, his mind wondering to what he could do to his Kurt and thought of all the places he could fuck the other.

"Ahem, Mr. Creed."Charles said to get the feral mutant's attention.

Sabretooth blinked out of his fantasies, he looked at the other who stared at him with a raised brow and a knowing look.

Was he thinking out loud? Sabertooth grinned deviously.

"Your room has already been set up but unfortunately we didn't have enough rooms opened, so you'll be rooming with Logan, at the _end _of the hall."The bald man stated and made sure to put an emphasis on the word 'end'.

"_Bastard."_Thought Victor.

"I've been called that many times before."Charles said with a grin of his own.

* * *

Kurt and Kitty looked up when they heard loud shouting and several loud crashes.

"Sounds like Logan and Sabretooth found out about their rooming arrangements." Kitty said causally.

Kurt groaned.

"Who do think will kill each other first?"Kitty asked with a slight smirk.

Kurt gave her a look.

"What?"The brunette asked.

Kurt shook his head before going back to the Chemistry book and homework. Kitty had wanted help with it, and since he was the only one in the mansion who knew what the hell he was reading, the blue mutant offered to help.

"Anyway, I got these concert tickets and was thinking about asking Lance to go." Kitty said and a loud animalistic roar echoed followed by a wall breaking.

"I hope that wasn't me and Rogue's room."Kitty said in a worried tone.

Kurt nodded, before making a mark on the homework.

"You and Lance seem to be getting close."Kurt then commented.

"Yea, well he helped me out when you were…gone."The teen girl said a bit uneasily.

Kurt blinked at the soft tone his friend suddenly took and looked up and was surprised to see unshed tears in her pretty blue eyes.

"Kitty, vhat's vrong?"The boy asked worriedly.

"I was so worried." Kitty said, "Everyone was, we couldn't find you a-a-a-and when we saw that explosion…."Kitty tried to say more but her sadness kept her from speaking though Kurt knew she was going.

Kitty burst out crying, and for a moment Kurt stared in shock before he moved and wrapped his arms around the girl.

"It's okay Kitty, I'm fine see?"Said the Nightcrawler in an attempt to calm his friend but Kitty just cried harder. After a while the brunette stopped crying and sniffled a bit then wiped away other tears. Kitty looked at Kurt with a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I know. We're all really happy that you're back, Kurt."Kitty said with a smile and the boy returned it with a smile of his own.

* * *

While the two young teens were getting along well the feral mutants had no love lost for each other as they kept wrestling, punching, biting, clawing and roaring at one another. If it wasn't for the facts that they were destroying the mansion with reckless abandon and were scary looking hundred year-old men Logan and Victor would look like two brothers play wrestling with one another. But the two were definitely not playing and the damage that they caused to the poor mansion was proof of that. Not even the most rowdy of boys could cause such damage in as little as ten minutes.

"You did say you wanted to redo this side of the manor" Hank said, to the bemused Charles as they both watched the two, knowing it was best to let it out of their system now then later, though both wished they were letting it out, outside. Good thing Storm wasn't around to see this, though Hank was pretty sure she heard them, like everyone else in the manor.

Charles sighed before taking out and looking at his pocket watch, he had a meeting to attend in twenty minutes.

"Alright, that's enough" Hank said, when Sabretooth threw Logan over the rail and down to the next floor, the big furred mutant's lab was done there, along with his patient, the last thing he wanted was his lab to be destroyed or for Kurt's rest to be disturbed.

Sabretooth didn't even glance at him as he jumped over the rail, a loud grunt along with a cruse told them that the feral mutant had landed on Logan.

"Well I'm off" Charles said, wheeling his way pass the daubery and towards the elevator, "hopefully when I come back, the manor will still be here"

* * *

Both teens jumped when they heard loud cursing and crashes outside the closed door, and both knew that the fight had come closer towards them, several shrieks also told them that the fight was not going unnoticed.

"This is going to be a long day" Kurt sighed, as Kitty go up and fazed her head through the door, the young girl eeped and pulled her head back in.

"Vhat?" Kurt asked, pulling back the covers he was under.

"It's flying furniture out there!"

Kurt raised a brow, before getting off the bed, "Kurt! Mr. McCoy said not to move" Kitty chastised, moving to put the other back in bed.

"I highly doubt he counted on Logan and Vic—Sabretooth turning the manor into War World III" Kurt snorted as he went to the door, ignoring Kitty's attempts to put him back in the bed and being careful of not moving to fast unless he wanted to open the stitches he had.

He got to the door and opened it, his eyes widen at what he saw.

"Someone stole a part of our vall" he simply said, eyes focused on the large whole where the wall once was. A loud snarl gained his attention and he slowly made his way over to the source, with Kitty close behind, the two rounded the corner and stared.

There was Sabretooth and Logan.

Logan was being held back by Rogue and Evans, while Storm, Hank and Jean kept Sabretooth down onto the ground, he wasn't sure but Kurt was sure that Jean's power had something to do with the other not being able to move.

While the newer students stayed a good distance away, watching with wide eyes.

The halls looked like a hurricane had been through it, five times!

"Wow" Kitty said in awe

At the sound of her voice, heads turned to her and Kurt, though Sabretooth's stare lingered a tad longer on the bared blue chest.

"Kurt, you're suppose to be resting" Hank gently scolded.

"Kind of hard to, when there a war going on" Kitty said, with a smile.

Kurt merely nodded squirming under the intense stare his lover was giving him, which didn't go unnoticed by a few.

"We're terrible sorry" Oruro said, "aren't we?" she turned her glared to Logan and Sabretooth, Logan for his part flinched, he had been on the receiving end of the woman's temper and it wasn't something pretty.

"Yea, sorry" Wolverine grunted.

"Wimp" Sabretooth snickered, gaining a slap smack upside his head by the Weather Witch, Sabretooth glared at her, Logan smirked at him, only to be smacked by Rouge.

"What the hell was that for?" he growled, while Kurt tried to hide his giggles, and here he thought Sabretooth wouldn't fit in.

* * *

After dinner, Kurt went to search for Sabretooth, the older male had not attended dinner and Kurt was a little worried, that this morning fight with Logan may have bothered him a bit, he barely left the dining room when he was suddenly grabbed and dragged into a room.

"Sit" he was ordered, he did his eyes trained on his friends surrounding him, he took note that they were in the study room.

"Alright spill" Rogue said, once Kurt was settled.

Kurt was very tempted to say "spill what?" but knew his sister and the others would not be amused, so he decided just to tell the truth, and brace for an explosion that was sure to come, so he told his tale, starting at the beginning when in the cave, he made sure to stress that Sabretooth helped him when he was drugged that night and hadn't in any shape or form hurt him, when he was done he sat and waited in the now tense silence.

Finally someone spoke.

"Okay then"

All eyes turned to Scott, who for his part shrugged.

"What?" the leader said

"You're taking this well" Jean said, after all the young man was known for being hard headed and a bit prejudice on their enemies.

Lance was a prime example.

Scott grinned before sitting next to Kurt, when Kurt first told him about Sabretooth, he was little taken back by the look in the boy's eyes, Kurt wasn't aware of it but it was the same expression he seen on himself when he first seen Jean.

It was a look of confusion, genuine interest.

At first he had been a little fearful for his friend with this new information, and prayed that the emotions Kurt was feeling would go away, and not turn into the same thing that happen with him.

Then there was that day at the school, when Sabretooth had appeared Scott was fully in attack mode, he was vaguely aware of the look in the older mutant's eyes when they landed on Kurt, it was look of possession, protectiveness and longing? Scott wasn't sure of the last part, but when he had came to, and was told of Kurt's kidnapping he wasn't as worried as he thought he would be.

He felt, _knew_ that Kurt wouldn't be in danger with Sabretooth.

And he was proven correct when they found the pair months later.

The look in Sabretooth's eyes when he looked at Kurt startled the other when he had came to visit in the infirmary, but he was at least glad that the feelings Kurt had were returned, if not vocally.

Somehow Scott couldn't see Sabretooth confessing his unyielding love to Kurt, though it would be interesting to see the reactions of the adults if the later did, especially Logan's.

He may even have a heart attack.

"Sabretooth hasn't done anything Kurt didn't want him to do, right Kurt? So it's best if we give Kurt our full support" Scott said to the others, who looked shocked and wanted to protest. Kurt was just grateful to his friend.

"Of course that doesn't mean we have to go easy on Sabretooth"

Kurt groaned at the evil glints in his friends' eyes.

Somewhere in the manor Sabretooth sneezed.

* * *

_**Reveiw Please!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**The Most Unusual Thing**

Days later Kurt was not surprised to find his lover in the Danger Room once again, beating the crap out of a simulation of Logan. This was a norm, it was Sabretooth's way of venting his frustration, mostly sexual.

Between Logan keeping a watchful eye on the other Feral, and his friends pranks, Kurt was surprised his lover hadn't snapped and kidnap him againim, so he could have his wicked way with him.

The simulation ended and Sabretooth just stood there in the room before snarling and stomping out, Kurt left the control room and followed, he barely rounded the corner when he was pounced on.

….by Jean.

"Hey Kurt" Jean said with a innocent smile.

"Vhat did you do?" was Kurt first question, for days now his friends having been pulling pranks after pranks on Sabretooth, nothing serious, but they always were near him when the prank happen. So when the feral mutant sniffed them out Kurt would be there to calm the ready to kill mutant, it also didn't help that his friends kept interrupting them. No matter where they were if Sabretooth was able to take Kurt's shirt off poof!

They appeared.

He was the teloporter here!

"I didn't do it this time, it was Evans and Bobby" Jean said, a loud boom shook the mansion followed by a loud roar and screaming, Kurt wasn't going to even bother.

"I came to get you, the professor wants to talk to you"

Kurt nodded and followed the red-head to the Professor's office.

"Thank you Jean" Xavier said when they entered, Jean nodded and left them alone.

"You vanted to talk to me Professor?"

"Yes, Kurt have a seat"

Kurt sat, he had an idea of what the other wanted to talk about, it's been weeks now, three to be exact since the day he been imprison and not once had anyone asked what had happen, oh he knew they all wanted to ask, but left it be…until now.

"Kurt, there something I've wanted to ask of you, and I waited this long in hope that you'll come to me, one of the other professors, your sister or your friends." Xavier began, "it's been three weeks, since your capture, you have nightmares every night. Both Jean and I have experience them, accidently you understand"

Kurt did, it's hard to block out thoughts when you're sleeping.

"Now I'm not forcing you, but I would like for you to speak with someone, now it doesn't have to be a therapist though I would prefer it, I won't make you, anyone within the mansion will do"

Kurt sat on the chair, his tail twitching in nervousness , he didn't want to talk about it, sure he had nightmares but those would eventual leave…right?

"I'll think about it Professor" Kurt finally mumbled

"That's all I ask"

* * *

Sabretooth lodged against the tree, watching the Xavier students play round keeping a good distance away from him, not that he cared.

He had just came from Xavier's offices, the man asking him to do therapy, so he had woken up screaming in the middle of the night, one nightmare did not mean he needed therapy, the real nightmare was waking up to Logan straddling and holding down him.

Sabretooth grinned when he remember the punch he landed on the shorter male.

"Sabretooth"

The larger mutant looked up and raised a brow at the three girls, giving a warning growl when they plopped down right next to him.

"Don't worry, we're done with the pranks" Kitty said with a grin.

"We just want to talk" Jean said

"_Talk my ass" _Sabretooth thought, but didn't move, besides he was well aware of Logan's gaze somewhere close by even if he couldn't smell him, briefly he wondered where his Brat was.

Okay he always wondering where Kurt was when he wasn't with him, but that's not the point

"He's with Scott and Evans, they're helping him with his extra credit work from school"

Sabretooth grunted and resumed his watching, the little voice in his head reappearing telling him that Kurt was slowly but surely leaving him.

"Hey, do you like my brother" Rogue suddenly asked, interrupting the other's thoughts.

"I'm fucking 'em ain't I, or I would be if certain X-brats would stop popping up every time I touch his tight fuzzy ass"

The three girls blushed from embarrassment of being pointed out or his words he wasn't sure and didn't care.

"Hey" Rouge then said, "it's either us or Logan, take your pick"

"Besides, we had to make sure you really like Kurt"

The girls weren't going even mention the word "love", they like all their organs inside their bodies thank you very much.

Sabretooth didn't answer, and they didn't ask for one.

* * *

"How big is Sabretooth?"

At first Kurt didn't know what Kitty was talking about, and looked blankly at her , Rouge and Jean who were looking at him expectantly, when he did his fur darken with blush.

"T-T-that's none of you business!" he stuttered

The girls giggled even Rogue.

"Aw come on Kurt, you can tell us" Kitty giggled

"Vhy do you vant to know anyway?"

"Curiosity" Jean said.

Yeah right, they wanted to know so they can tease him and Sabretooth.

Kurt looked around, they were in Jean's room, so it was a less likely chance that they would be walked in on. Golden eyes turned mischievous.

"His huge!"

The girls squealed

"Kinky too"

"I'm not surprised"

"We did it everyvhere in that cabin, even in the forest, it was hard getting the grass stains out"

"I guess he wasn't gentle"

Kurt grinned, he never imagine he would talking about his sex life, hell didn't imagine he'd have an sex life.

"Nope, but it felt so good" His tail swayed as it he remember the nights and days he spent getting thoroughly fuck.

"He likes it vhen I'm tied up too"

"Wow, you guys used any toys?"

"Why am I not sure surprised you know about those things Kitty" Jean teased

"Oh please like anyone expected to be innocent in a mansion full of teens"

They snickered, then a thought struck Kurt and he looked at his sister.

"Are you okay vith us talking about this Rogue?"

Rogue smiled at her brother's thoughtfulness as she ruffled her his hair, "It's okay Kurt I don't mind, besides it's fun, and gives me something to tease your boy toy about"

"You shouldn't do that, I'm getting tired of saving you all from him, next time I'll just let him kill you"

"Aww but it's fun" Jean mock pouted.

Kurt just sighed.

* * *

The four then spent the rest of the time until dinner talking.

Kurt yawned as he listen to the teacher drone on and on, his mind elsewhere mostly Sabretooth, his lover had disappeared that morning, he was hoping to say goodbye to the other before going to school but was surprised to find him gone. When had asked Logan if he had seen Sabretooth, Logan merely glared and stumped off, probably to find him.

"_I hope they don't fight again"_

"Mr. Wagner, please my attention!"

"Yes Ma'am"

Kurt lasted three minutes before he was bored again, with a sigh he looked out the window he was sitting by, his eyes widen when he say who it was.

"_Victor?"_

There was the other in front of the school leaning on his bike, a cigar in his mouth, he wore his trench coat open, revealing that he wore no shirt at all.

"_Whats he doing here?"_

Kurt continued to watch the trying to figure out why the mutant was at his school, when those amber eyes looked up and straight at him.

Kurt gasp when those eyes turned at him, it's been awhile since he had seen that heated gaze or that smirk.

"Um Ms. Valler?"

"Yes Mr. Wagner?"

"May I go to the bathroom?"

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men**

**Warnings: Slash, sex.**

* * *

**The Most Unusual Thing**

Jacob pouted as he stood before Trask, the man have been yelling at him for a good hour, he had found out that his two subjects had escaped.

It wasn't his fault! How was he suppose to know the big yummy one was an expert in tech, he certainly didn't look or act like one.

"I'll have your head for this, two perfect subjects and _you _let them escape!"

"Now, now Boss, I didn't let them escape, they sort of bulldoze their way out"

Trask ignored him "Not only that, but destroyed millions of dollars in equipment!"

"Technically those were stolen"

"That's beside the point!"

Trask suddenly slumped into his seat, "A once in a life opportunity gone" he moaned in dismay.

Jacob sighed in relief now that the man was no longer yelling at him before taking out a small device.

"Now Boss, all is not lost. Look here, before those two yummy subjects of ours left I manage to place a little device in one of them."

Trask perked up a little.

"All we have to do is press this little button and tada!"

Trask raised a brow at the soft beeping coming from the device.

* * *

Kurt was not a lunch, nor in of his other classes, and while none of the X-children were worried about his whereabouts, because they were sure he was with Sabretooth, they were worried about what would happen once the adults find out that Kurt had skipped school.

Especially Logan.

And so they planned.

Meanwhile Kurt was now somewhere down town, where he wasn't sure he just knew it was secluded and he was pretty sure it was a park.

"Do you like the outdoors?" Kurt asked while sitting next to the other on the grass.

"Yea, smells better then a city" Sabretooth grunted before grabbing hold of his lover, who let out an unmanly squeaked at the sudden grab.

"Victor!"

Sabretooth smirked before pressing his lips against the soft blue ones. Kurt sighed into the kiss, his arms wrapped themselves around Sabretooth's neck and pulled him closer. Sabretooth growled, the sound rumbling through his chest as he pushed his tongue into the other's mouth swirling it about playing with the other, Kurt moaned softly the moan turning into a soft grunt as his back suddenly collided with grass.

Sabretooth pulled away, sharp teeth nipped at an pointed ear before going down, rough lips latched on the long elegant neck, Kurt mewled and arched, a large hand roamed down, stopping at the helm of the shirt, he tugged at it then ripped it off.

"Hey!" Kurt cried in annoyance.

Sabretooth pulled away from the yummy neck and glared down at the pouting elf, "Shut up, I'm horny and will take you right now, and I'm tellin ya it ain't going to feel nice"

It was an empty threat…a little, and besides there was no way in hell he could do any harm to his Brat when the other looked at him like that, wide-eyed and a bit fearful.

Sabretooth bent down and nuzzled the other's chest inhaling the Kurt's unique scent, before latching and suckling on a nipple. Kurt gasped and mewled, his hands gripping strong shoulders.

* * *

"Where the Elf?"

Kitty and Evans looked at each other, then at Logan who stared back patiently, then back at each other before Kitty answered.

"He stayed after school, said he had to tutor someone for science" she said, tensing when Logan's nose flared and his eyes narrowed, she had learnt long ago, that the elder could smell if one of the students lied, making it hard for any of them to get away with anything.

"Oh really, and did he tell you when he would be back?"

Both teens shook their heads while Evans sent a metal thought to Jean to avoid Logan.

Logan growled, gave them a sniff before walking off.

The two teens gave sighs of relief once the other was out of sight.

"I'm expecting a big birthday present from Kurt after this" Evans said as they made their way upstairs to their rooms, "we just lied to _Logan_"

"Yea, and lived"

* * *

Kurt moaned and pushed back against the cock that was entering him, large hands grip his waist and held him, the blue elf arched and Sabretooth gave a groan as he buried himself to the hilt.

"Victor" Kurt mewled and wiggled, yelping when his bottom was smacked.

"Stop moving" Sabretooth grunted before moving, hard.

Kurt's eyes rolled in the back in the back of his head and he tried to push back but the grip on his waist prevented him from doing so.

Sabretooth smirked and bit down on the blue shoulder causing Kurt to mewl.

"V-Victor move" Kurt moaned when the other didn't move after the first thrust.

Sabretooth mumbled something before moving hard, hitting Kurt's prostate dead on, over and over. Kurt arched and begged for more.

* * *

"Shouldn't Kurt be back by now?"

Jean and Scott froze at the question directed to them from the weather witch, then glanced at each other nervously, then at the door to which led to freedom.

"Um why don't you ask Kitty and Evans, they saw Kurt last anyway" Scott said, Jean quickly nodding already sending a message to the two mentioned, being carefully not to let the Professor hear.

Oruro gave them an odd look before walking off.

The two sighed when the weather witch walked off.

"Where in the world is he?" Scott then grumbled, it was nearing seven and getting dark, if their furry elf didn't pop in soon, they were all dead.

"Where ever he is I'm sure he's having fun" Jean giggled, Scott eyes rolled behind his glasses, he really didn't need to hear that.

* * *

Kurt squeaked when he was suddenly flipped over from his hands and knees and onto his back, his legs pulled up and wide, he gasped and moaned louder his toes curling when he was thrusted into, more deeper than before, a mouth latching onto one of his nipples.

The thrusts became harder, and that familiar warm feeling that curled inside the fuzzy mutant tighten until he came moaning Sabretooth's name.

Sabretooth growled when he felt Kurt tighten around him and moved harder, Kurt gasping underneath him as he rode himself to orgasm, shuddering when he came.

Kurt grunted when the large body fell on top of him but said nothing, sighing when he felt the familiar lazy tongue run over his neck, tried eyes stared up at the night sky….wait night sky?

"Shit!"

"Walk at least several miles to do it, I don't want to smell it"

"Not that you idiot! It's dark out, everyone's' probably vondering vhere I am, not to mention I missed school! Oh god, the Professor and Logan are going to kill me!"

Sabretooth growled when he was thrown off the other with surprising strength for someone who just had an orgasm. He watched as his lover hunted around for his clothes, cursing when he found his shirt ripped. Licking his fangs when Kurt wiggled into his jeans.

Hmmm time for round two.

"Let go! Eep don't touch me there! Ah! No—I—Oooh!"

* * *

Logan did not buy that crap story Porcupine and Half-pint gave him about the elf having to tutor, sure the kid was smart and he did help some students from time to time, but Sabretooth was also missing, and lately the Wolverine has been smelling some unwanted scents coming off the other when he and Kurt were together.

So this was why he was on his bike, out.

Looking for Sabretooth and Kurt.

He started at the school, and wasn't surprise to find the other feral mutant's scent, he was surprised to find so easily, like him if he didn't want to be found Sabretooth could not be found, this made him very cautious and suspicious. He followed the scent none the less and came to a large park, good for hiding.

Dismounting his bike Logan continued on following the other's scent he had already taken note of Kurt's scent way back, and as he went deeper into the park, the scents got stronger along with another scent.

Sex.

Logan's metal claws slide out inch by inch as he got closer to the source of the scents, his ears twitching when he caught the sound of soft gasps and moans. Finally he found them and what he saw had him seeing red.

Sabretooth body was covering up Kurt's, all there was to see were blue legs dangling over the other's shoulders, toes curled and blue hands digging into dirt.

Now if Logan didn't have such hostile history with Sabretooth, he would assume that Kurt was willing giving himself to the other, but as you know Fate is a bitch.

With a roar, Logan leaped and tackled the other mutant off the Elf.

* * *

_**Review Please!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**The Most Unusual Thing**

It took both Sabretooth and Kurt a moment to figure out what happen, before they sprung into action. Kurt quickly grabbed hold of the nearest article of clothing to cover himself. This, oddly enough, was Sabretooth's furred trench coat. With wide eyes he watched the two mutants fight, his heart tighten when blood started to be drawn.

No words were exchanged, just punches, kicks and claws, and although Kurt knew better then to get in between the two, something wasn't right. It was the look he could see in Logan's eyes.

Wild and crazy.

This was familiar, from long ago but still familiar. He had only seen that look once in the Runt's eyes, fifty years ago if he was correct, and he knew it meant only one thing.

Logan was out to kill.

* * *

"Enjoy the show Runt?" Sabretooth snarled as claws, sharper than razors, whistled through the space where his face had been only seconds before. Logan's weight crashed against his shoulder, baring the both of them inexorably to the ground.

In a tangle of limbs and shared blood they tumbled down to the ground. Sabretooth was pinned beneath the adamantium frame above him as Logan brought both hands down in a double fisted punch, emphasizing each word with a blow.

"You. Sick. Bastard!" Logan growled as his fists were caught, throwing him off balance and making it easy for Sabretooth to roll over, delivering a full blown punch to Logan's stomach. The attack drove the wind from him, leaving him vulnerable enough for a moment to be have his forearms pinned to the ground.

"He has a tight ass you know, and makes the sweetest moans, especially when you fuck him hard," Sabretooth mocked, or would have if Logan's knee hadn't introduce himself to his crotch, midsentence. He rolled, Logan's body following right behind.

SNIKT!

"I'll kill you!"

Sabretooth smirked, the metal claws pressed firmly against his neck,

"Are you mad? That the Elf's mine? That I got to fuck his tight ass first?" Logan growled, raised his arm and brought it down, Sabretooth closed his eyes waiting for the finally blow, and oddly enough the face of Kurt flashed in his mind.

"NEIN!"

Victor blinked open his eyes, and merely stared.

* * *

Kurt clung to the strong arm that he knew could easily throw him off but he didn't care. He wasn't about to let Logan kill Sabretooth and become a murderer.

"Let me go Kurt," Logan said, his voice soft. It was a sign that the Wolverine was serious.

Kurt shook his head, flinching as the growl, and the feral mutant's anger, was directed at him.

"Please don't, Logan." Kurt begged, looking into the other's eyes, "Please let him go."

Logan snarled "After what he did to ya?"

Kurt flinched again at the tone before stuttering out his answer. "H-he h-h-hasn't d-done a-anything I-I-I d-d-didn't v-v-want."

* * *

Charles knew something wasn't right. Kurt hadn't come home with the others and Logan had left in quite a hurry, a deadly gleam in his eyes. It also didn't help that he kept feeling the waves of nervousness coming from his students as the day grew later.

It was around nine at night when he heard shouting at the front door. Hank's thoughts almost immediately followed the noise, entering into his mind with a plea for him to hurry and help calm both Logan and Sabretooth. Putting down his cup of tea and rolled out of the kitchen towards the front, Xavier wasn't surprised to find the two feral mutants in such a hostile state. They were yelling and snarling at each other, though only Logan was being held back by the professors and students, while Victor seemed content to snarl angrily from Kurt's side. The poor boy seemed incredibly nervous.

"What seems to be the problem?" Charles asked, his voice never rising above the chaos, but it had the desired effect.

"Charles, I want him out of here!" Logan demanded while Sabretooth merely smirked and was about to say something but Kurt beat him to it.

"Professor, Logan is upset because, um vell he sort of got the vrong impression."

"Wrong impression!" Logan growled, jerking his arm out of Hank's hold, "He was fu—"

"Logan!"

The Wolverine looked at Charles, who had both a frown and an expression that spoke of realization and knowing.

That alone snapped the pieces into place for the enraged male.

"You knew!"

"I knew of the attraction, but I didn't think it went this far." The professor sighed, the younger students, Ororo and Hank listened, the latter two taking note of the fact that Kurt's fur had darken with a blush. Sabretooth just smirked, and there were guilty looks on some of the older student's faces, which also did not go unnoticed.

"Charles?" Storm questioned, "What's going on?"

"It's quite a long story Ororo. Perhaps one best discussed inside?"

* * *

"WHAT!"

Kurt flinched and bowed his head when Hank looked at him while Ororo practically screamed at Professor X.

"You knew about this! Charles, he is still a child! How could you let this happen!"

"I was aware of Creed's desire, but did not think he would act upon them." The statement was followed by a sigh from the elder.

"Well, apparently he did!" Storm snapped, her eyes glowing and her fingers crackled with electricity. Kurt was glad he'd convinced Sabretooth to let him go into the Professor's office alone.

"Ororo, please, calm down."

"I can't calm down! That, That... Monster has raped Kurt!"

"He didn't rape me."

This time it was Hank to butt in, looking as if he wasn't sure what to think of all this, "That may be true Kurt, but you're only sixteen, a minor and Creed is the adult that's rape, I'm sad to say."

"But—"

"He's right," Charles stated, "Regardless if you agreed or not, the law is the law, and Victor could go to jail."

Kurt gave a snort at the mere idea of a jail holding Sabretooth. That was highly unlikely.

Xavier's lips gave a slight quirk upwards. "Yes, well we all know how well that'll turn out, but that is how it is."

"Charles, I want that man out of here!"

"NO!"

"Now, Ororo..."

"I'm serious. I wasn't sure on the idea of letting him stay here but I gave him the same chance we have given everyone. This, however, is going too far! There is absolutely nothing stopping him from doing this again!"

* * *

Sabretooth smirked, so the white-haired banshee wanted him out?

Fine.

He'd leave and he'd take Kurt with him.

"Bet you're happy," came the growl from Wolverine.

Sabretooth snarled at him, he was a little sore that the runt had interrupted him. He wasn't too concerned about being kicked out of the mansion, but for some reason, the thought that his blue little mate was distressed because of all this, and would likely be more upset when they left, made him furious. And it was all thanks to the man standing far too close to him.

Logan was just about to start up another argument, mouth opened to deliver some other insult or barb, when a loud explosion shook the very foundation, the sounds of screams and gunfire following.

The mansion was under attack.

* * *

_**Review Please!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not won X-Men**

**Warnings: Slash**

**A/N: I know it took me forever to update, but I was having a major writers block for this one. Also any errors are mines, I haven't been able to contact my Beta, but wanted this up since I gotten it typed.**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

**The Most Unusual Thing**

Wolverine growled down at the unconscious man before looking over at Sabretooth.

"Creed!"

Sabretooth looked over his shoulder, the lifeless solider dangling in his large clawed hand, Wolverine snarled at him, a low threatening growl rumbling from his chest. Sabretooth snarled at him but dropped the dead body, his amber eyes looked over the mess that was the hallway, his sensitive ears picking up the other battles going on all over the mansion. He sniffed the air, scenting for his lover but all he could smell was blood and explosion powder, and that made him edger then he already was.

Picking a direction Sabretooth took off, Wolverine followed, the last thing he needed was a crazed psychopath running around.

* * *

Sabretooth was somewhere in the West part of the manor when he was surrounded by a dozen soldiers, he snarled and gave an inward smirk when he smelt fear coming from them.

"Before I kill ya'll, I have a quick question. Any of ya'll seen a blue furred boy with a sexy ass, anyone? No? I alright, time to kill you now"

Wolverine rounded the corner just in time to see the other feral mutant ripe the head off the last solider.

"Damn Creed!"

"What Runt?"

"We don't kill!"

Sabretooth snarled, "I'm not part of your little club Runt, and besides killing them is a sure way to make sure that they don't get back up"

And a sure a way to keep his lover safe.

Wolverine growled and his metal claws popped out, Sabretooth smirked and couched, preparing himself to lunge at the other when a most unwelcome sound reached both their ears.

"My, my, my, what do we have here?"

Jacob stepped out the shadows, a pleasant smile on his face, something that both feral mutants found slightly disturbing as the man's lab coated was splattered with blood.

"Hello, missed me?"

"Like a rash" Sabretooth growled, his body tensed and ready to pounce.

"Now, now, there no need for such hostility"Jacob pouted "and after all the trouble I went through to find you"

"And how did you go about that exactly?" Wolverine asked, his body too was tensed.

Jacob smiled and held out a soft beeping device.

"I know something like you and that blue cutie escaping would possibly happen, so I had a little device instilled in you during one of your…..check-ups"

Sabretooth snarled and lunged at the man, surprised when the scientist quickly dodged and he felt several sharp jabs before he dropped heavily to the ground.

Unable to move his body.

"Pressure points, wonderful to know, I'd say you have about an hour before it wears off, by then you'll be all mine again, and my scientist will love having not only the blue cutie back but his little friends as well"

A loud roar and Jacob barely had time to moved out the way of flying metal claws.

"Temper, temper" Jacob tsked playfully.

Wolverine growled at him.

* * *

"I think that's all of them"

Around the X-men were surrounded by unconscious men, the mutant's clothes were tore and they were bruised but they were alive.

"I'm going to go check on Mr. McCoy and the younger students" Kitty said, before phasing down through the floor, just as there was a loud roar followed by a loud gunshot echoed.

"X-men move!" Scott ordered already moving towards the sound, the others right behind him.

"_Please don't it let be Victor" Kurt_ thought as he hurried towards the West part of the manor.

* * *

"It seems we have company"

Jacob looked up from the fallen mutants and over his shoulder, the gun in his hand still smoking, he smiled when he saw Kurt.

"Hello cutie, I missed you, and you brought friends" he said.

Kurt wasn't looking at him, he was looking at the two fallen mutants, his body seemed frozen as neither moved.

"You bastard!"

Jacob blinked when a string of lightening came towards him, and the others watched amazed at the speed when the man dodged.

"What you think I just sat in my office all day reading books?" Jacob teased, his playful grin then turned deadly, "now it's my turn"

The X-men preferred themselves for what they felt was going to be the fight of their lives.

* * *

_**I know it's short, and we're almost done!**_

_**Review Please!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men**

**Warnings: Slash and sex in this chapter.**

**A/N: Well we're almost done one more chapter !**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**The Most Unusual Thing**

"Victor for the last time I'm fine!"

The large mutant carrying him ignored his protest as he carried his lover to his room, well their room, every since the attack on the Manor, Sabretooth refused to let his lover out of his sight.

"Okay I'm in my room now put me down" Kurt ordered when they entered the room, Sabretooth kicked the door closed and walked towards the bed, gently placing the younger male on it. Neither moved, Sabretooth staring down at Kurt expectantly.

Kurt sighed before getting under the covers.

"Happy?" the furry mutant nearly snapped.

"Very" Sabretooth said, he couldn't blame his Brat from being so short with him, he had been literally a shadow for the other after the battle. Doing everything for the Kurt, evening carrying him around, though the blue mutant drew the line at being fed, he knew it was only a matter of time before his lover would get snappy at him.

And he allowed it; after all it was his fault.

He was the one who had the damn tracking device in his head, it nearly go Kurt killed!

If he hadn't been so careless, he was never careless; it was why he lived so long. He was so content in the cabin with Kurt that he forgot the mission he was sent on, forgot all about his employer who he knew by now was pissed and looking for him.

"Victor?"

The feral mutant blinked then looked at his younger lover.

"Are you alright?"

Sabretooth gave a grin before crawling into the bed with the other, careful of the other's injures he wrapped his arms around his lover, nuzzling the long neck taking in the soft scent that was his Kurt.

"You're not going to sleep are you?" Kurt asked, "its one in the afternoon"

Sabretooth didn't answer him.

* * *

Kurt didn't think that the worst part of be hit with over 100volts of electricity was not the pain, but the fact that his fur would puff out. It took three weeks after the invasion of the manor and the fight with Jacob for his fur to return to normal.

Three weeks of being tease by his friend and lover.

Kurt couldn't understand how his lover and Logan couldn't agree for anything, but when it came to him looking like a walking puff ball, they both got along like the best of friends.

"Well Kurt it looks like everything in order, and you now have a clean bill of health" Hank said, smiling at the younger male.

"Thanks Doc" Kurt said jumping off the medical table, he grinned at his lover who had been forced to sit in the corner after Hank had bump into him one too many times, frowning at the distance look on the feral's face, he went over and touched the other's arm.

The feral mutant blinked, he turned his head and looked questionably at the other.

"Mr. McCoy has given me a clean bill of health" Kurt said, frowning when all he got was a nod, and watched as the feral mutant stood and left without a word.

"Interesting" Hank said, "I was expecting a different reaction"

"Me too"

* * *

The next week Sabretooth avoided Kurt, well it wasn't avoiding, Kurt just couldn't find his lover, he was still in the mansion, the Professor confirmed it.

"Maybe he's mad at me for yelling at him when I was injured" Kurt mused, as he took a bite out of his ice-cream.

"I don't think that's it" Kitty said, the two of them was walking home; both had a desire for ice-cream and had head out together for some.

"Then what is it?"

Kitty paused, the memories of that night, the night she nearly lost her best friend poured over her.

"When Jacob hit you with that…thing, you fell and didn't move. Sabretooth who had recovered went crazy, he severed the man's head" she shivered at the memory, "after that Sabretooth wouldn't let anyone near you, Mr. McCoy had to sedate him, I know, it wouldn't have last long but it last long enough for Mr. McCoy to get you to the medical bay"

Kurt listened to his friend retell what happen after he passed out.

"You're….had stopped breathing, Mr. McCoy had Storm shock you, over and over and over again, it was the longest few minutes of my life."

"Vhere….Vhere vas Sabretooth?"

"He was there, I think Jean and the Professor did some kind of mind trick to keep him calm. He was in the corner, pacing, Logan was there too. It was weird, Rogue said that he looked so old and broken, and just keep getting worse every time you wouldn't breathe"

Kitty continued her voice and eyes distant.

"Finally you coughed, it was the most beautiful sound any of us have ever heard, Sabretooth looked so relieved, after that it was just making sure you didn't…die again"

They came to the mansion's gate and stopped, silence between them.

"Kitty" Kurt finally said, "thank you"

* * *

It was Friday night well past midnight, and while many were just heading out, many had already settled in including the Xavier Mansion. The halls though destroyed from the attack were empty and peaceful.

Quietly one of the doors opened, and a large figure entered, amber eyes focusing on the figure on the bed, the figure stalked forward towards the bed, and crawled over the sleeping figure.

The figure groaned softly when a kiss was placed on the back of his neck, another had him awaking.

"Victor?" Kurt yawned, opening his eyes and rolling over to his back to look up at his lover.

Sabretooth said nothing as he lowered his head and kissed his lover, Kurt sighed and melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the feral's mutants neck bringing him closer.

The younger male mewled when a tongue snaked into his mouth, it was explored, before his tongue was sucked on. In the back of his mind Kurt noted that something felt different, Sabretooth pulled away and looked down at him an unreadable on his face, before he lowered his head again.

"Victor" Kurt gasped softly, arching when fangs nipped at a sensitive part of his neck, clawed fingers reaching underneath his shirt to twirl his right nipple.

Sabretooth purred as he removed his lover's shirt, his ears twitching at the mewl he received as he took the left nipple in his mouth and sucked. Blue hand buried themselves in his mane of hair. He flickered the harden flesh, then sucked again before letting go with a pop.

* * *

Kurt didn't know what was going on with his lover, he was never this…gentle, he was always rough, but with a kind of passion, this felt as though he was trying to say something.

The blue furred mutant sighed softly as kisses went down his body; it was like his lover was trying memorize him through his body, it was odd.

"Victor" Kurt whined, when the kisses went pass his leaking cock.

Sabretooth said nothing, just lifted his legs and spread them, his lips moving down from his left thigh all the way to his toes, Kurt squirmed when his toes were sucked and licked on one by one.

* * *

Sabretooth let go of the small toe, and moved back just enough to remove his jeans and trench coat, he crawled back onto his lover, their eyes met, and time froze.

Slowly Kurt lifted a hand and caressed his cheek.

"Victor vas vrong?"

Victor kissed him, as he gently entered him.

Kurt gasp and arched.

"Ah" Kurt moaned when his lover hit the spot that had him seeing stars.

Together they moved, slowly as though this was the last time they would be with each other.

Sabretooth grunted as he felt himself closer, but didn't make a move to speed up, he just gently took his lover, until they both came, he then kissed his lover holding him until the younger male went to sleep.

Carefully Sabretooth got out the bed, he put on his jeans and boots, and quietly as he entered he left.

* * *

**_One more chapter to go!_**

**_Review Please!_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything X-Men**

**Warnings: Slash.**

**A/N: This is it! The last chapter, I want to thank all who have hung in there with me. Also this is part one of the Trilogy, Part two is called Primal. So look out for that soon.**

**Now on with the show!**

* * *

**The Most Unusual Thing **

"So not only are you gonna fuck' em and leave, but you're gonna steal my bike too?"

Sabretooth growled, and glared at the smaller male that leaned against Summer's car, glaring at him.

"Yea, that sounds bout right" Sabretooth said with a grin, before going back to loading the bike

"You're a real piece of work" Logan snorted.

"So I've been told"

Logan raised a brow before pushing himself off the car and over to the mutant.

"Are you really serious and you better answer right or these claws are going through your head"

Sabretooth raised a brow when three metal claws appeared in his vision, he then glanced up at their owner, the sigh.

"I've pissed some people off Runt"

"That's not a surprise"

"And they're looking for me"

"So you're gonna run?" Logan asked surprised.

Sabretooth gave him a duh look, before resuming his task.

"You know you don't have to, talk to Charles he'll help"

Sabretooth barked out a laugh.

"Just like he helped me with that damn scientist? No thanks"

Logan watched his rival and one of his kids' lover straddle his bike and start the engine, he gave a sad smile to the back turned to him.

"You know if you leave that'll hurt him more than any person could"

Sabretooth's grip on the handle bars tighten, then relaxed.

"Watch him"

Sabretooth didn't even have to look back to see the nod, as he rode off, he made it out the gate before stopping and looking over his shoulder at the manor, he smirked revved the engine and sped off.

Up on the balcony a figured watched the bike go, wrapped in a furred coat.

**-End-**

* * *

**_There it is! Short ain't it? _**

**_Review please! And look out for Part two Primal!_**


End file.
